All's fair in love and war
by Iggys-pyro-tribute-in-the-dark
Summary: Two  sisters with typical problems move to a new town much to their disgust. When they meet Iggy and Fang, their neighbous their life is fliped. Love blossoms in many ways, betrayal, tears and a devistaing shock. Please read and review i suck at summeries
1. Moving and Fun

**Hey everyone! so this is a story me and a friend wrote one night when we were hypo and sleep deprived enjoy!**

**Characters:**

**Maggie, Elizabeth, Max, Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Angel, Nudge, Dylan, Rep Tile, Rose, Devin**

**Rep, Fang, Dylan and Iggy are all brothers.**

**Maggie, Elizabeth, Rose, Devin are siblings**

**Max, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel are siblings**

**Tile:**

**Fang, 16**

**Iggy, 16**

**Rep, 15**

**Dylan, 14**

**Break:**

**Maggie, 16**

**Elizabeth, 16**

**Rose and Devin, 13**

**Hollaback:**

**Angel and Gazzy, 13**

**Nudge, 14**

**Max, 16**

**Elizabeth pov**

"Ahh" this box was dam heavy! "Watch it!" Devin yelled at me as I almost knocked into him.

Well I was carrying HIS box of crap. "Get lost brat" I hissed.

"Mom! Liz swore at me!" "Mom Devin's dobbing!" I yelled back.

"Both of you be quiet and get these boxes in the house. And stop picking on your brother Elizabeth" she yelled back. Devin poked his tongue at me. I sighed and looked away only to see a flash of blond hair before the curtains were quickly drawn.

Great, new neighbours. One of the worst things about moving houses. Finally Rose and Maggie brought in the last of the boxes. We all looked at each other then bolted up the stairs to get the best room.

Mum already chose the room downstairs, and Devin and Rose had to share a room because they're twins. I got a room on the side of the house, and only one window which pointed directly to the neighbours window, and there was a giant tree that connected them both. I sat on my bed and started unpacking my things and went into the bathroom that Maggie and I shared. "So how's ya view? Mine sucks, its connected to the neighbours window" I said unpacking more stuff. "Same" Maggie said doing the same.

Night came fast and I was sitting on my bed flicking through my diary reading my latest entry's when I saw a light. I turned mine on and looked around for the source of it, til I realized it was from next door.

I walked over to the window, opened it and looked out. The curtain was open, and so was the window. It was the same window that I saw the blond person look out of before. Just then the same person walked into my sight. Not only was it a person, but a boy. Not only a boy, but a cute boy. Not only a cute boy, but a cute boy not wearing a shirt. All of a sudden he looked at me.

I dropped to the ground, hitting my head on the window ledge. "Are you alright?" I heard him call out. Dam, he 'd seen me. "Hello? Anyone there?" He called when I didn't answer. "No" I yelled back. I heard a chuckle and the window close. When I thought it was safe, I got on my knees and peeked out the window only to come nose to nose with the blond boy. "Ahhh!" I yelled throwing myself back.

"Sorry, sorry" he apologized. I commando rolled over the top of my bed and hid behind it. I looked back up, and he was gone. What the hell? I slowly walked over to the window to see him in his room with a black haired boy. I quickly shut my window and jumped into bed and put my headphones in til I fell into a light sleep.

**Maggie pov**

"Where is that fricken thing I'm so sure I packed it in this box" I said, I looked up and saw all my clothes all over the floor

"crap" I looked up and out my window to the next house and saw this dark chick dancing around her room she had some nice moves I stood there watching there for maybe 10mins then she looked up and saw me there walked up and opened the window and called out

"Hey girl open your window" I slowly stepped to the window and opened it "yeah" I said "Hey im Nudge OMG I can't believe it I have a girl sleeping in the next house wow last time was this really ugly dude and kept asking me out wait are you going to Bundaburg High school im going there for the first time this year I can't wait I used to go to St James primary school it was a so boring my old teacher looked like a troll and smelt like dead fish and she….." Holy crap this girl had a mouth

"Nudge" I said she stopped and looked at me "Hey I'm Maggie and yes im going to Bundaburg High school and-". I was cut off by Nudge speaking again

"Omg I love that name I wish had a normal name well I have a fricken awesome name but I wish it was normal like who would name their daughter Nudge and also my brother he has a weird name Gazzy I mean he has a very bad digestion then there's Angel well I guess you hear that name sometimes but not all the time and I swear she can read minds…." She trailed off and looked back at me

"Sorry I know I speak to much" she said and started to turn around "Wait" I yelled she turned

"let's start this again I'm Maggie I just moved here from LA I have a sister that lives next to me her name is Liz she's then same age is me only a few months younger than me and I have a younger brother and sister there twins"

"Omg I have younger twin brother and sister and an older sister." I yawned "wow you know it's like ten at night better get some sleep it's like he first day of school tomorrow wow night' she said and slammed the window wow that was weird and I'm so tired and I wasn't even talking I hopped into bed still in my clothes and fell asleep instantly. I woke up the next morning to Rose singing a song in out bathroom well it wasn't really a song it was more of a chant that kinda went like this.

"First day of school and I'm gonna make them drool with all my clothes and my hair make the girls scream and the boys drop like I'm the queen."

Wow she could be so stuck up I got up and banged on the bathroom door "Rose you have your own fricken bathroom go use it" "No I wanted your shampoo but you wouldn't give it so I used it in here" I heard the tap turn off and Rose step out with a towel hitched above her chest and around her head she walked straight through the front door of the bathroom I have to lock that.

I turned on my heels straight to Elizabeth's door and saw her spread across her bed she's gonna be late again and on the First Day Of School.


	2. Crap and Bus

**Elizabeths Pov**

The alarm clock went off. I pushed it off the draws.

Note to self: move draws further away.

I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but the sun was too bright.

Wait. Dam! I knew alarm clocks had a reason for existing other then being loud and annoying.

I checked the time. Yep. I was late. I flew out of bed and ran to my cupboard.

I pulled on jeans and a black shirt that said 'reading this just wasted 30 seconds of your life.'

I knew Maggie, Rose and Devin had already left, and mom would be at her new job.

I slammed open the window and jumped out the window and climbed down the tree and made a dash for the bus stop.

I bolted around the corner and saw about 11 people standing there.

Yes I had made it.

I walked up to Maggie and saw that she was talking to a dark-skined girl that was maybe 14.

"You made it" Maggie said. "You seem surprised."

The dark girl was literally bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Hi I'm Nudge. You must be Liz, Maggie was talking about you last night. Oh my god aren't you excited? I am, but I'm nervous as well. This is so awesome…." She rambled on a bit and I gave Maggie a questioning look.

When Nudge finally became quiet Maggie spoke up. "Yeah, I met Nudge last night. Its her window across from mine" She explained.

"Well I had my own visitor last night. Some blond boy came across the tree to see if I was alright after I hit my head." I turned to Nudge who had started talking again.

"Blonde boy? Well I don't know. Oh my god, you should both meet everyone" she squealed.

"Umm sure" we both said.

Nudge dragged us over to two kids who were about the same age as Rose and Devin.

The boy was baby-faced with blue eyes and blond spikey hair.

The girl had long blond curly hair and was very cute.

"This is Gazzy and Angel, my two younger siblings." We all said hi, and before we could say anything else she dragged us off again.

"This is Max, my older sister." Wow that had to be the shortest sentence I'd heard from Nudge.

Max was tall with sandy brown, long hair. "Hey" she nodded. "Hey" we nodded back.

Nudge dragged us off again.

We came to two boys. They were around the same age as us. One of the boys was tall with sandy blond hair and muscular. The other was shorter with shaggy brown hair and jade green eyes.

"These are the new kids that moved in" Nudge explained to them. The both looked at us.

"Hey I'm Dylan" the tall one held out his hand and we shook it. "And I'm Rep" The brown-haired boy said.

Finally we got away from Nudge.

"So tell me about this blond boy" Maggie said. "Well he's blond, obviously. And he is tall. And yeah." I said.

"Seriously? That's all you got?" Maggie asked.

"Well I was to busy ducking and hiding to notice."

"Well was he cute?" Maggie asked. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Well maybe he was a little cute."

"A little cute? Wouldn't be talking about me" A voice came from behind me. I froze. Crap.

**Maggie's pov**

"A little cute? Wouldn't be talking about me" Said a tall blonde behind Liz, he was kinda cute.

"Maybe it depends what else did you hear?" she asked him.

"Well I heard about how hot I am and that I have a massive six pack" he grinned.

"Well the of course it was about you" she smiled back.

Wow we've only been hear not even a day and she's already hitting of the cutest guy that we could see.

Wait hold that thought standing next to him was the hottest guy I have ever seen even hotter than the blonde guy.

I turned to Liz "Since your my friend ask who your friend's friend is" i told her.

"Who's your friend?" Liz said to the blonde.

"Friend never. " he said punching the guy in the arm.

The Guy was tall taller than me but shorter then the blonde.

He had dark brown almost black eyes and had black hair over one his eyes and only wore black he was hot wow ditch the blond and go with the Dark handsome knight.

All of a sudden Nudge skipped up to us.

"Oh my god Elizabeth. This is the blond boy you were talking about. Iggy Tile! I should of known!" She squealed again.

"So you were talking about me?" The blond boy, Iggy said with an amused look on his face. "So who's your friend" Liz said without faze.

"This is Fang my eldest brother Fang this is..?" he said turning to us

"Elizabeth call me Liz" she said and turned to me only to see my starring at Fang

" This is my older sister Maggie" she said nudging me in the side "Say something" she said so low that I could only hear.

I starred at Fang and made hand movements one pointing to the bus then walking to the bus.

I hopped on the bus and sat down the back next to the window when I felt someone sit next to me it was Liz

"What happened to you, you just froze up and ran off" I just kept on starring out the window when I heard Liz speak

"I don't think you should do that but it's your funeral" I felt her leave when I felt someone else sat down I turned around only to come Face to face with Fang. "Hey I'm Fang we never got introduced your Maggie I'm guessing" I just nodded.


	3. Bus and School

**Elizabeth's pov**

"Hey I'm Fang we never got introduced your Maggie I'm guessing" Maggie nodded in response.

I kicked her under the seat. She looked at me, so did Fang.

"Well I'm going to go find Rose and Devin" I declared.

I got up and went up the front. Rose and Devin were sitting together and Gazzy and Angel were sitting in front of them, turned so they could talk.

I smiled to myself and walked back up to the middle.

Rep, Dylan, Nudge and Iggy were sitting together.

Dylan was sitting with Nudge. I should of sat with them, but that would have been implying that I wanted to be near Iggy, and I didn't. So I went and sat with Max.

"Hey" she said. "Hey. Soooo. Your sisters with Nudge. Is she always like that?" I asked.

"What? A motor-mouth? Yeah pretty much." She smiled. I decided I liked Max.

"So what's up with your sister?" She asked. "She gets nervous around new people" I lied.

"And what about you?" She asked. I didn't want to answer that. Because truthfully I hated meeting new people. Mercifully the bus came to a stop, and we all stumbled off.

"Oh my god we're here" whispered Rose beside me.

"Where the hell did you come from?" i asked looking around to see where she had appeared from.

"Well mom already had that talk with me, so don't even go there" she smiled. "Cute" I glared.

She smiled her innocent smile, and skipped off towards Devin and the other twins.

I felt someone slide up behind me. I spun around to be facing The four tile brothers.

"Where's Maggie?" I asked Fang. He shrugged and walked off.

"Thanks. You're a great help. We should talk again sometime" I yelled as he walked away. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry, it's not you, he's like that to everyone. You should be grateful you got a shrug" Iggy said walking beside me. "Delightful."

Finally I spotted Maggie talking to Dylan. She walked over to me.

"So where's the office?" I asked Dylan.

"Well at this school everyone gets a new timetable for the beginning of school anyway. At assembly the groups are assigned a teacher and they'll give us our personal timetable." He explained.

"What groups?" I asked. "Well we are in classes with people of your age or year." Iggy said.

"Ohhhh." We headed off to assembly. Our teacher was Mr Toomey.

After we were dismissed we had 15 minutes before class began.

"So show us your timetable" I said to Maggie.

We had maths, English and science together. We all compared with each other. Period one I had science with Maggie, Fang, Rep, Max and Iggy and our teacher was Mrs Lamb. Period two was Maths with Maggie, Dylan, and Max. The teacher was Mr Scott. Period 3 was history just me and Fang with Mr Kyson. Period 4 and 5 were English with Maggie, Iggy, Max, Fang and Rep, the teacher was Mrs Kyson. Period 6 and 7 was art with Iggy and Fang, with Mr Pendos. And that was my day.

We got our books and went to the science room.

Turns out Mrs Lamb was weird. She was very soft and we got away with most stuff. She mostly had two rules: we sit boy, girl, boy, girl, and we kept the noise to a minimum.

Max sat with Rep and Iggy sat down at the back, with Fang two seats down from him. I had three choices. Number one: sit with Iggy. Number two: sit with Fang. Or number three: Sit with a random boy in this class.

I went with number one.

"Hey" he said. "Hey." Maggie got stuck next to Fang, I waved to her.

The first half was boring, no one spoke. Then the second half she sat at her desk and we did whatever we wanted.

"Having fun yet?" Iggy asked. "Oh yes" I replied smiling.

"Have fun next period. Well, you got Scott. He's soooo boring but pretty flexible." He said.

"oh great. Any advice?" I asked.

"You got a phone?" "Yeah." "Well use it. He doesn't care" he said.

"Cool. Well I'll talk to Maggie then."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" He asked. I pulled out my phone. "So what's your number?" We exchanged numbers, then class finished and Maggie, Max and I left for Maths.

**Maggie's pov**

"Oh my god Mr Scott is so boring. Hello are you listening to me?" I said to Liz. "What were you talking to me?" "Yes I was talking to you what's that is that your phone?" "No!" she said hiding it from me "Give it to me" I said snatching it out of her hand and reach once she gave up I read all her messages from

**Ig:** So hows maths :P

**Liz:** Funny nah its boring as :)

**Ig:** Told ya so :P

**Liz:** no u didn't wat ya got

**Ig:** Metal, so much fun :p

**Liz:** HAHA hot

**Ig:** AWW thanx :p

**Liz:** roll eyes. waz talkin about urz suit u wear :p

**Ig:** yeh I no I look hot in it :p

**Liz:** ha cute :p

**Ig:** :) talk later goin weldin cya

**Liz:** don't catch fire

"OMG YOU LIKE IGGY" I yelled

"Shut up don't be so immature" she whispered back.

Thank god nobody heard because Mr Scott was giving us a lecture.

"Liz and Iggy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes babies in a golden carriage" "Oh shut up you have a major crush on Fang at least I can actually talk to Iggy not like you miss hand gestures" I poked my tongue out at her only to notice that Max was telling us to shut up. Lucky the bell went for next period.


	4. Texting and Glee Club?

**Elizabeth pov**

The bell went for next period. "About time" I muttered under my breath.

"About time for what?" a deep voice asked.

I spun to see Fang standing next to me. "Dude, ever heard of breathing? Or walking? Or something that makes more noise than you?" He just looked at me.

"Whatever" I walked into class. I sat down next to some random guy.

"Hi, I'm Jason." "Hi, I'm liz." I looked him up and down.

He was tallish with messy black hair, and a slack posture, kinda laid back. My phone vibrated in my pocket.

_Watch yourself liz. Jason's bad news. Fang_

**Me:** What? No smiley face? And how did you get this number?

**Fang:** Iggy

Well the dude had a way with words. Before I could text back Jason spoke up.

"So what's ya first day been like?" "Alright I guess." "You don't speak much do you?" he said.

I almost laughed. That was exactly why I was pissed at Fang. "Well I don't have much to say."

"Touché I guess" I smiled at him. My phone vibrated again. I looked at Fang but he was staring into nothing.

**Ig:** Liz, listen to Fang

**Me:** How'd u no about that?

**Ig:** Fang

I looked over at Fang, and he saw me looking and looked back. I glared and he looked at me as if to say I told you so.

**Me:** I can take care of myself

Ig: Fine. Just be careful

I turned my phone off and sighed. Class went by fast; I talked to Jason for a while near the end.

Lunch was 45 minutes and I meet Maggie at the Lockers.

**Maggie's pov**

I saw liz walking towards me with a pissed look on her face

"What's wrong?"

"Well apparently I can't talk to a guy without Fang or Iggy saying there bad news or they have a bad history"

"Ok but that still doesn't explain what happened?"

"well I was in history when I sat next to this guy Jason and he's really nice and well we hit it off when I get this text from Fang saying be careful he dangerous then we start to talk then I get this text from Iggy saying that he also dangerous and that I should listen to Fang which I won't do because I hate being told what to do"

"of course" I looked over her shoulder to see the time. "Sorry have to cut this short have to go be back soon"

"What where the hell are you going huh tell me tell me are you meeting Fang?"

"What? No why would I do that I'm just going somewhere but I'll be back soon kay" I said hoping she would leave it at that

"Fine but I'm going to find out what it is okay" "Yeah whatever cya" I took off down straight down the hall and ran straight into Iggy and Fang

"Wow where you going In such a hurry?"

"No into my eyes "Argh nowhere just a going to a club that's it and I really have to go" I said stepping aside only to have been pushed into the wall with Fang right up against me

"Where are you going Maggie" he starred into my eyes

"Maggie" that sent shivers down my spine

"Glee Club there having sign up today and I didn't want anyone to know because well I didn't ok now can I go" he just stared at me probably to make sure I was telling the truth

"Fine I'll come with you"

"What? No you can't please don't "

"Well I can sing so I might want to go and tryout ok we'll walk together" "Fine" I said shrugging we walk fast to the auditorium and say only 9 or 10 people there waiting to get on stage and I saw the sign in sheet I wrote down my name and Fang.

First was some girl name Bridget and she had no talent, and then was a dancer who came on the wrong day Rachel, Fin, Kurt, Mercedes made it so did Artie.

"Maggie Break" called Mr Schuster

"I'm Maggie Break and Im going to sing Leave me Alone im lonely by P!NK" I sang with all my heart Next It was Fang

"Hey Im Fang Tile and Im going to sing Shake it Metro Station"

Wow I'll never believe Fang could sing wow he's hot, smart and talented.

After Fang was done Mr Schuster said we were both in and practice was Thursday last period and he's tell our teachers why we would miss class I couldn't wait.

Once Fang and I where outside the auditorium I pretty much jumped him I kissed him right on the lips once I felt that he was kissing me back I knew that he had feelings for me, maybe that audition gave me more confidence. I pulled back

"Wow you have a amazing voice Fang" He blushed

"So do you, don't forget I wouldn't have don't that unless you didn't do it as well so it was a team effort" He said pulling me towards him once again I smiled against his lips "We should get back Liz would get suspicious that we are both gone"

"Yeah and I can't wait to tell Iggy man." "Yeah me to but liz" We turned and headed to the cafeteria and saw Iggy and Liz standing at the front not looking happy with us OOPSS.


	5. Annoyed and RUN!

**Elizabeth pov**

I watched Maggie walk off.

I walked towards the cafeteria mumbling to myself.

"Wow, easy girl. What's up?" I looked up to see Iggy. "

I am not in the mood" I said pushing past.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me towards him. "Oh come on, I was just trying to help."

"Fine. Whatever" I said trying to break his grip.

"What's wrong?" "Nothin'. Maggie is being annoying."

"Yeah we just bumped into her" Said Iggy. "We?" Iggy looked around. "Fang was just with me. What the hell?" I sighed, "he'd be with Maggie." Iggy smiled "Probably."

We headed of towards a table where Max, Dylan, Rep, Nudge and the two sets of twins were.

"Hey guys" I said to Rose and Devin. "Hey Liz" they said.

"So how's your day been?" I asked Nudge.

Big Mistake. We were there for AGES while we got a run down of everything that happened to Nudge today.

"I'm gonna grab a bite" Iggy said standing up. "I'll come" I said standing up quickly.

"Good one" Iggy said when we were out of hearing range. "Well sorry" I said in a sarcastic way. Iggy just rolled his eyes.

"So what can you do around here for fun?" I asked.

"Well other then hanging out with me, or listing to Nudge, you could join a club" he suggested. A club? Huh?

"What kinds of clubs?" I asked.

"Well any kind. Music, acting, maths whatever."

"So how many are you in?" I asked. Iggy went red and stayed silent.

"Oh come on. Tell me." I pleaded. Iggy shook his head. "Please." He looked at me. "Fine but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Fang." He bargained. ""Deal." He looked at me.

"I play guitar." "That's it? What's so bad about that?"

"I don't know. Fang would never let me hear the end of it."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well I don't know. I guess he just got all the talent, and everything I try, I either quit or Fang is better or has already done it." He looked at the ground, we had stopped walking.

"Well everything doesn't have to be for show" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well take Maggie for example. She's a good singer, and at our old school she was in a group for it. But we both got that talent, but no one knows I sing because I don't show it, see?"

"You can sing?" Iggy asked. "Seriously? That's all you got out of that?"

"No. I get what your sayin'. Maybe…Not really." I sighed.

"I'm just saying that everything you do should be for fun, not to beat Fang, though that would be fun." Iggy smiled.

Then smacked himself in the forehead which was random. "What the hell?" I asked. "I know where Maggie and Fang are."

"If you say making out, I'll hit you." Iggy smirked. "That was my second guess." I laughed, "so what was your first guess?" "Glee club is on today." "But why is Fang with her?" "One of his many talents I was talking about." "Ohhhh. Ewww." Iggy laughed. "Actually they should be back any minute now." We walked over to the entrance of the cafeteria and we saw them walk towards us with big smiles on theirs faces, weird, Fang smiling. They dropped though when they saw us.

**Maggie's pov**

SHIT! Turn very slowly then bolt, I started to turn when I heard Liz "Don't even think about it" "To late" I yelled while running away from both Iggy and my younger sister, man that's wrong "Fine I'll see you in class" Shit.

**Elizabeth pov**

Oh no she didn't. Fine, be a coward. Its not like she could avoid me forever, we fricken lived together. It didn't matter, class was about to begin, so Iggy and I headed off to English.


	6. He took my seat and OH NO!

**Maggie's pov**

Everyone was staring at us in class and Liz was laughing at me because I just told her that I joined glee club

"It's not funny" I yelled at her "Actually it is because that means Iggy was right"

"Wait what about Iggy?" "I'll tell you later" Once the bell went we had to sit in our seats it was just sit wherever we wanted.

I sat down somewhere at the back behind all these people I didn't care about and put my head in my hands when I heard the chair scuff next to me I looked up and came face to face with Fang.

"Hey" we both said. I saw Liz sit down next to Iggy. Before long they were in a deep conversation, but they were only whispering.

"What's the bet that they're talking about us?" Fang said. "Pretty high" I smiled.

**Elizabeths pov**

I saw Fang go and sit next to Maggie, what was up with thoses two? And he had taken my seat!

So I went and sat down next to Iggy.

"Yo" I said. "Hey." "Looks like you were right. Maggie and Fang were at Glee club." I whispered because Maggie had asked me not to tell anyone.

"I usually am" He whispered back. "Funny. So what's on for the rest of today?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I got a text from Dylan today saying Nudge was coming over, so I'll probably lock myself in my room." I laughed.

"Poor you. Well Rose and Devin are going to the Hollaback's, so it's just gonna be me and Maggie. Finally it'll be quiet." We continued on talking about stuff for a while, then were told to be quiet by the teacher.

Finally after a long lecture, class finished. We all left to go sit with the others.

Lunch went by quickly for all we did was sit and talk. I found out that Nudge was totally crushing on Dylan. And surprisingly he looked as though he felt the same way. It was kinda gross to watch.

I elbowed Iggy and Maggie who were sitting on either side of me, and Nodded towards the couple. We all laughed and everyone looked at us.

Fortunately the bell for class went so we didn't have to answer the questioning looks. I had art with Iggy and Fang. The tables were square, fitting four on a table. I sat next to Iggy, and Fang sat on the other side of him.

The empty seat was soon filled as I looked up to see Jason. "Hey" we both said.

I looked up to see Fang and Iggy giving me warning looks, so I ignored them.

Art started off pretty boring until I noticed something. Iggy was hiding his work.

We all were sitting there, and could see each other's work. I saw that Jason was sketching a dog and Fang was drawing a picture of a girl, who I had known idea who it was. I was just praying it wasn't Maggie. But Iggy was hiding his work from us.

"Iggy. What ya drawing?" I asked. "Nothing" he muttered.

"Really? Wow you must be better than I thought. I've never met anyone who could draw a nothing. So tell me, what does nothing look like?" I asked. I could see he was trying not to smile, but it didn't work.

"Don't worry" he said. "But I want to see it" I said. "Fine. But not now. Another day." He compromised. "Fine."

The day ended, and we caught the bus home.

I told Rose and Devin to be back before dinner, and I went up to my room.

I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

I jumped as I heard a crash. I hid behind my bed and heard my window open. At first I thought it was Iggy, but it was to big and heavy.

As the person, probably man, got closer. I jumped out from behind my bed and flew at him, knocking him to the ground.

I heard him wince, but before I could say anything, he had grabbed my arms and rolled over so he was on top of me.

The light fell on the persons face. "Fang?" I asked.

He sat up and got off. "I am soooo sorry. I was umm, well, looking for Maggie." He said.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. "Through there." He nodded and quickly walked through.

I shook my head and sat back on my bed.

I hadn't teased him because he looked embarrassed enough.

I rolled my eyes. I hoped Maggie knew what she had herself gotten into.


	7. HEHEHE and Remember To Lock

**Maggie's pov**

CRASH

"Oh shit what was that" I muttered to myself, I heard the bathroom door from Liz's room open and shut it was probably Liz coming to see if I made the loud noise

"I didn't do it" I yelled threw the door "No that would have been me" said a deep voice.

I jumped back "whose there? I know karate and there's no way in hell that I won't use it"

no answer

"Is anybody there?" I said tapping the door. Someone tapped back. I tapped they tapped back until I saw Liz walk past my door

"Liz who the hell is at my door" I demanded/whispered "Go through my room and see" she smirked.

I poked my tongue out at her. I crept slowly and quietly out my door past the bathroom door and into Liz's room I saw the bathroom door was still left open a bit. I peeked through and nobody was there HUH? Where did he go? He was right here.

I stepped quickly threw that bathroom door and looked around nobody here that's when I saw my bedroom bathroom door was open oh shit i walked swiftly to my door and looked on through and saw nobody there i shrugged it was probably rose and Liz playing a trick on me.

That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned quickly and chopped the man in the shoulder just enough to get him off my shoulder I kicked him down to the ground and stood on his chest, he grabbed my foot and used that to push me onto my bed and to pull himself up on top of me, I rolled us over so I was on top, that's when I saw his face from the light of Nudges room. It was Fang.

"What are you doing here" I said pushing myself up. He put his arms on my back and brought me down back to his chest.

"I came to see you, and I accidently fell on your sister on my way here" "Well your very lucky that you didn't get caught by mom she normally come in about this time" I stopped talking and we listened.

We heard footsteps going to Liz's "night mom" "night little Liz" that's when they steps started again we heard Liz's door shut, they walked to the front of my room and stopped

"Get under the bed" I told Fang, he did what he was told "Maggie can I come in?" "Give me a sec" I said pushing Fang's feet further under the bed.

"Come in" she walked up and sat on the bed "So how was school?" "School was alright, I joined Glee club" "Oh well done Maggie, I knew you could do it again even after the incident" I looked away and remembered

"Mom we don't need to bring that up again" "But darling you need to get over him jess-"

"MOM! ENOUGH CAN YOU PLEASE GET OUT OF MY ROOM" she looked at me with hurtful eyes "Fine night my darling Maggie" "Night mom sorry I snapped" "Its ok I know how you feel well talk in the morning" "Ok" she walked out of my room and to the stairs. "What the hell happened?" asked Fang.

**Elizabeth Pov**

I heard mum walk out of Maggie's room, so i walked back into mine.

I picked out my PJ's and went into the bathroom to change. It wasn't until i was standing there in my pajarma bottoms and a bra that i noticed Maggie's door was still open. Unfortunately my eyes drifted to Maggie's bed, where her and Fang were making out.

"Eww! get a room!" i said covering my eyes with my hands.

"We did" Maggie mumbled. i heard them sit up, so i uncovered my eyes. Fang was sitting there without a shirt on.

"Ok! Put the shirt on! Shirt on!" i exclaimed. "Speak for yourself" He chuckled. I looked down to see i still hadn't put a shirt on.

I grabbed my shirt and bolted for the door, slamming it behind me.

"Well. That's not something i expected to see" i spun around to see Iggy sitting on my window ledge.

"Seriously? Can i get no privacy in my own room?" i yelled putting my shirt on.

"Hi to you too" he smirked.

"Funny." i glared. "You seen my brother?" He asked.

"Well i've now officially seen him shirtless if thats what you mean" i snarled. "Ok. so i take it that he's here."

"You think? How do you lose track of your own brother anyway?" "Well it's not like his going to tell me that he's going to the chick next door's to make out with her sister." "Chick?" i growled.

I dont know about anyone else, but I HATED to be called a chick. It was disrespectful and means that the guy was most likely thing of you as a toy. Iggy's smirk dropped.

"I didn't mean..." "What, that i'm just some chick? Forget it Iggy. I expected more from you. I thought we were above that." I was probably over reacting, but what i just said was true.

And it hurt, especially because it came from Iggy. "Liz.." He started.

"I think you should leave." He looked hurt, but probably not as much as i felt, especially when he just got up and left without a word. As my best friend, hell my only friend, i was hoping he'd at least fight to make it better. I walked over to my window and for the first time, i locked it.

I heard movement. Crap.

My eyes snapped open, but I laid still.

The movement died away, and it was quiet again.

I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but I could hear something else, it sounded like breathing.

I opened my eyes, only to come face to face with Fang leaning over me.

"Ahhh!" I yelled jumping backwards and falling out of bed.

"Shhh." He hissed. "Don't shhh me! What the hell are you doing?" I whispered, then I looked at my clock, "At one in the morning!"

"I can't get out" "What?" "I can't get out. You locked the window."

"Ohh yeah" "Well?" "Well what?" "Well are you going to open it?"

"Not with that attitude I'm not" I hissed. He glared at me. I raised my eyebrows then went back to bed.

"Fine" he said walking over and sitting on my bed.

"I guess I'll have to stay here. All night. With you. In your room." My eyes snapped open and I practically bolted for the window.

"Ok, it's open. Goodnight." I said pushing him towards the window. "Goodnight Elizabeth" he chuckled. Once he was gone I re-locked my window. Males. I sighed shaking my head. Then I got back into bed and tried to get back to sleep.


	8. Jesse and YOU DID WHAT!

**Maggie Pov**

After mom left I was bombarded with questions from Fang which I will not re-type again,

So ignored him for most of it when I heard just one question, "Who is Jesse?"

"What Jesse nobody absolutely nobody"

"Well if he was nobody then why are you making such a big deal about him"

"What I'm not, not at all" He starred at me "Fine but if I cry it's your fault" he nodded. jackass, but a hot jackass

"Well when it was a few weeks before we moved here, Jesse my old boyfriend well he got quite upset about us leaving and well he got abusive to me to everyone and well it didn't end well trust me and that's it" I stopped talking and looked away.

"Maggie look at me" "No" well it seemed like I didn't have a choice he grabbed my chin so that it made me look at him

"Maggie you don't have to tell me the end but I want you to tell me something truth and nothing but the truth"

"Yes Sir I did drink out of the milk carton please don't send me to the cows there gonna kill me" he looked at me weird

"That wasn't what I was talking about but ok" "Fang what did you want to say?" "Well I want to know if you like me?" I gasped and turned away once more and blushed a deep deep red

"Ah this is a little awkward Fang" "Please I just need to know that's it" "Fine well I would think of you as a brother-" "Oh" he said getting up and heading towards the bathroom door "Fang let me finish"

"I thought you had" "No I hadn't like I was saying I would think of you as a brother if I wasn't totally in love with you" I said turning towards him.

"Well wow um this is awkward" "What you don't feel the same way?" "What No I do I've loved you ever since I saw first step out of your car and into the street the awkward thing is whether I should kiss you now or not" I nodded

"What I should or shouldn't" "Should" I said shyly.

He walked up to me and that's when I noticed that he was a good foot taller than me he leaned down and I stood on my tiptoes our lips met and sparks flew and (I know classic love story moment but get over it) we just grew closer together until you couldn't even put a piece of paper between us (Can't take any credit with that it came from another person's story) our lips moving in sink. My hands made their way up around his neck and his around my waist, I moved my hands to against his chest and felt his heart beat they kept on going down

until I found the end of his shirt and I tugged on it, and slowly crept me fingers underneath the hem and up his shirt and traced his abs gorges "Fang" I mumbled "Yeah" he said pulling away "Hands up" he looked at me confused "Just do it please" he put his hands, my hands still under his shirt lifted it up off his body and somewhere around the room I just starred

"You see something you like?" "Very much so come here" he came back to me and we fell on the bed.

. "Eww! get a room!" i heard Liz say covering her eyes with her hands. "We did" I mumbled.

We sat up, and she uncovered her eyes. Fang was sitting there without a shirt on. "Ok! Put the shirt on! Shirt on!" she exclaimed. "Speak for yourself" Fang chuckled. I saw what he meant, Liz had come into my room with no shirt HAHAHAHHAHA funny.

_**1 week later**_

**Elizabeths pov**

Uhh. I hate daytime. It's so…light, and, and day-e.

I opened one eye, and regretted it, for it almost time for school.

I soooo wasn't in the mood for school. I got up and got changed, then for once I went downstairs.

"Morning" Rose said in a sing-song voice. "Why are you so happy?" I asked. "No reason" she said as she practically skipped to the table. "Really?" "Well, today Gazzy and I are starting our science project. We were partnered together."

"And your so happy about that because…? " "Just am." Just then Maggie came down the stairs.

"Sleep well?" I asked her smiling. "Extremely" she replied with a smirk.

"Did you?" she asked. "No, I was interrupted at about one in the morning for some strange reason." She blushed.

Finally Devin came out of his room and we lest for the bus stop. We got there and for once we weren't charged at by Nudge. Instead we looked over to see her making goggley eyes at Dylan.

Unsurprisingly he was returning the gesture. Rose and Devin left to go and talk to Gazzy and Angel. Before long I saw Iggy and Fang approach us.

"Hey" said Fang putting an arm around Maggie. "Hey" she said back. Iggy and I just looked at each other.

The bus pulled up and he walked around me and got on. Ouch. What? Not even a "Im sorry" or a "Hi?" Fine, two could play at that game.

I stormed onto the bus. I usually sat up front with Iggy, but instead I went out of my way to deliberately walk past him without even looking at him, and went and sat up the very end. This was going to be another long day.


	9. Shortest sentence and planned Din

**Maggie's pov**

"What's up with Ig and Liz?" I asked Fang.

He turned and looked at me "Well apparently your sister doesn't like being called a 'chick'"

"Oh yeah she hates that I think it's kinda funny wait no did Iggy call her a chick?"

"Well not directly" "Ok tell Iggy this" I mummed in his ear

"Ah that makes sense why didn't I think of that?" he said "Well because I'm a genius remember" I said getting closer

"Oh yeah" he said kissing me.

We made out for maybe 10 minutes when someone spoke

"OMG Fang and Maggie aww so cute I can't believe that you guys are together….." Nudge babbled on "Argh Nudge we're here" Said Fang "Oh yeah" said Nudge, I gasped "What is there something on my face what is it?"

"Nudge that was the shortest sentence i have ever heard you say" "Ha Ha very funny well you know the shortest sentence my mother said was when I was…" blah she just never stops "Well Nudge I'll see you later I have to go see Liz" "Ok cya" "Can I come?" I heard Fang ask "No Fang I need to talk to her alone but I'll see you later ok love you bye txt you ok?" "yeah I'll talk to you then bye" he I heard him say as I scurried off to find Liz "What did you do?" I growled at her.

**Elizabeths pov**

"I didn't do it!" I yelled ducking for cover. Everyone turned and looked at me, and I gave them a "what are you looking at?" Face then went back to cowering.

"Really? So you and Iggy just happen to be fighting for no reason?" She asked sitting next to me.

"We're not fighting" Maggie gave me a 'yeah right' look. "We're not. Because fighting would include yelling and communication of some sort" I mumbled.

"So what happened?" She asked. "He called me a chick" I growled. "I know." "Then why'd you ask?" "I meant that you seemed to be overacting just a bit."

"Well I hate being called a chick. And I don't know. Its like he didn't even care that he had hurt me or that we were fighting."

"I thought you weren't fighting." "Well obviously we're fighting or I wouldn't be sitting here talking to you about it!" Wow. I was grumpy.

"Ok" she said. She got up and went over to Fang and whispered something in his ear, then she came and sat back down with me. I watched as Fang got up and went and sat with Iggy and they started talking in low voices. I turned to the window as we got closer to school. We arrived and I slowly got off and headed to my locker.

**Maggie's pov**

I got up and went to Fang

"Bring Iggy over tonight with yourself and we'll all have dinner ok"

"Yeah 7:30" I nodded.

I saw Fang walk over Iggy and tell him about tonight I see him denied it at first then he nodded in defeat.

"Liz we have visitors over at 7:30 so dress nice ok"

"Ok but who is it?" " Oh you'll find out my young padawan" "Your such a nerd" " Yep and that's why you love me"

"Of course" she said poking her tongue out at me. Today I had Period one I had Maths with Liz, Dylan, and Max. The teacher was Mr Scott . Period two was science with Liz, Fang, Rep, Max and Iggy and our teacher was Mrs Lamb was.

Period 3 was English with Liz, Iggy, Max, Fang and Rep, the teacher was Mrs Kyson. Period 4 and 5 were Drama with Rep and Max, with Mrs. Wolf Period 6 was Food with Mr Chambers and Rep and Max and 7 was textiles with Mrs Irish cool huh.


	10. Pain and GirlHelp?

**Elizabeths pov**

Great. Maths. Well at least Iggy wasn't in my class.

Maths was boring, and I hardly spoke to anyone. I don't know why, maybe it was wishful thinking, but I was hoping to feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. Of course it didn't.

I walked to science in silence, and kept my head down.

I walked into the room, only to remember that we had to sit boy girl boy girl. I watched as Maggie went and sat with Fang, and Iggy went and sat up the back by himself. I looked around but I couldn't see any spare seats. But then I noticed Rep sitting by himself in corner.

"Hey" I said sitting down. "Hey" he said surprised. "So I thought you'd be sitting with my brother" Rep said nodding towards Iggy.

"Yeah well. I thought you'd be more fun to hang out with today." We talked for most of the lesson about unimportant things.

"So umm, you and Max?" I asked. "What?" he said blushing. "Oh come on, it's kind of like you have a giant sign of your forehead that flashes."

"Really? I'm that obvious?" "Well. Yeah." "Well I'm not very good at this kind of stuff" he admitted. "Well I could always help you" I suggested. "Really?" "Sure. How about I'll meet you at 2nd lunch break at room 17?" I said getting up because class had ended. "Sure. See you then" he smiled.

**Maggie's pov**

Wow good we had Mrs Lamb easy but strict

"well class today is your second day and well I have nothing to teach but Fang your wanted in the principal's office "Oh no what did you do?" I snickered "Nothing that I know of" he said walking off. I grabbed out my phone and texted Fang.

**M:** Watz up

**F:** Not sure

**M:** Ok well what do you think it is

**F:** Maybe Iggy got abducted by aliens

**M:** Maybe or Liz killed him

**F:** that sounds more liked what happened

**M:** yeh

**F:** Oh got to being called later xoxo

**M**: good luck xoxo

Science passed very slowly without Fang to entertain me.

English was quiet, to quiet. Where the hell is Fang.

**M:** U ok

**F:** Yeh c u at home

M: k I'll come 2 ur room xoxoxoxo

**F:** k

The day past too slowly for my liking because Fang never came back.

**Elizabeth pov**

English went past fairly quick. I noticed that Fang wasn't there so I sat with Maggie.

Lunch came, which was awkward. Well for me anyway. Rep was being obvious with Max and Iggy still was ignoring me. There's another thing that I hate just as much as being called a chick. Being ignored!

Period 5 and 6 were double art. We had free range this time. Fang wasn't there, and Iggy was ignoring me, so I was stuck talking to Jason again. I got some satisfaction from it though. Every time Jason or I laughed or something, I turned to look at Iggy, he never looked my way, but I could see the muscles in his jaw twitch.

Finally lunch came, and I could be distracted by all of this. "Where are you going?" Maggie asked me. "I'm meeting someone." "A guy someone?" "Yes actually." "Who? Tell me please?" "Nope. I'm not telling you. See you later" I called as I practically ran away.

I got to room 17 and Rep was already there. "Phew. I thought you weren't coming." "Well I said I would, and I stick to my word." We talked about Max, and her likes and dislikes, her favorite things and interests.

Then we talked about ways to use that information to our advantage.

By the time it was class time, we had figured out many possibilities and I told Rep all he had to do was choose some and put them into play. We walked towards the lockers and who should we walk into? Max.

And Rep did literally walk into her. "Oh, umm sorry. Oh it's you Max. Wow, did you get a haircut?" He asked. Yeah, Nudge told me this morning that Max had gotten a haircut, so I told Rep.

"Umm yeah actually, I did." "Yeah I can tell. It looks amazing." Max blushed and thanked him then walked off.

"If she turns and looks back at you then she totally likes you" I told him. We watched as she walked away then quickly looked away as she looked back. We high-fived and collected our books.

"Thank you so muck Liz. I would never have done that without you. Thank you" he said hugging me. Just then I saw Iggy walk past over Reps shoulder. He stopped and looked at me, but like I said, two could play that game, so I ignored him, and finished hugging Rep then left for class.


	11. Lily and Yes Ma'am

**Maggie's Pov**

Home at last I'm home I raced up stairs and set out all the equipment for Liz's and my make over, I got the curler, straightener, shampoo, hair spray, clips, ties everything that we could need. I ran out of my bathroom and grabbed my phone. I scrolled down and found Mom.

"Mom hey it's me" "Maggie are you okay?" "Yeah well I'm trying to help Liz with guys and well I was wondering if you could pick some stuff up for me after work?" "OH guy fun oh yeah sure hon what do you need" "Well….." I told her a list of everything we needed. "Ah ok I'll be home soon so I'll drop everything off, but then I have to go back to work ok love you" "love you too mom" "bye" we both said together.

Next was Fang. I knocked on Liz's door

"Hey it's me open up" "What I'm kinda busy" "Yeah whatever I need your window and keep it open ok thanks love you" I said scurrying out her window across the tree and knocked on the window.

"Fang it's me open up…. Fang hello is anybody ther-" I said falling through the window.

"Ouch" "What the hell are you doing here if you've come to apologize for your sister forget it mate" said Iggy

"No I haven't come to apologize where is Fang ?"

"Argh downstairs ironing his shirt" "Oh ok well are your parents' home" Iggy looked down at the ground then back up

"Argh I think you should talk to Fang. Head downstairs turn left into the lounge room then there are three doors the middle one is the laundry room okay" "Yeah thanks Iggy now get ready"

"BLAH!" he said, ok weird I followed down the stairs and turned left.

The lounge room was absolutely huge wow and that's when I saw Fang sitting in the Laundry room crying so I ran over to him

"Fang what's wrong?" he just turned and cried into my shoulder I pulled his towards me and hugged him until he looked up at me "I'm sorry Maggie you didn't need to see that" "Fang I don't care what I saw if you want me to forget I'll forget it but what was that?"

"Well I just found out that our dad just died yesterday in the war and I've only met him twice and then I was too younger to remember anything important about him." He said and leaned back into my shoulder I just held him there. I wanted to say something but well what can you say to someone who just lost a love one, "Fang I know what you're going through"

"What?" he said in a hoarse voice "This isn't like losing a pet Maggie it's someone I actually cared and loved ok you have no idea how this feels" he said storming off up the stairs.

"Fang please come back and I'll tell you about Lilly my little sister the one I lost" he didn't come back straight away I walked into his room to find him on his bed crying and with Iggy just sitting on his starring at the wall.

"Fang I know how to lose someone you love I lost my littlest sister that's why we came here so mom wouldn't have to deal with any of it" Fang looked up and Iggy was looking at me

"You have Rose and Liz there your little sisters" "No I had another it was a week before we moved here our mother gave birth to a little girl we named her Lilly she was the most beautiful thing I had ever saw. I was there when she was born I help mother through because our father left us after he found out about her. Mother held her and just talked to her she looked perfectly healthy, then she asked me if I wanted to hold her I held her and she starred up at me and smiled that's when her eyes rolled back and her heart stopped beating I felt it stop I called for the nurse the tried to revive her but she didn't Fang so yes I know how it feels to lose someone and only mom, liz and I know this so you mustn't tell anybody" I said jumping out the window onto the tree straight across to Liz's window I opened, climbed through, shut it and walked straight to my room locked all doors so that nobody could get in and cried.

**Elizabeth's pov**

Stupid Maggie. Stupid Iggy. Stupid…. Ok I ran out of stupid people.

"Maggie!" I yelled. I had heard her come back in and go to her room.

It felt nice to yell. Rose and Devin were at Nudge's and mum always said I wasn't allowed to yell in the house. I got no reply.

"Maggie!" I called again heading for her door. I opened it and saw Maggie lying on her bed faced down, crying.

"Oh, sweetie what happened?" I asked. "Fang…. Lil-l-ly" she sobbed. Dam him and his…. Evil something ways.

I got up and went back into my room then climbed through the window.

Fang and Iggy were sitting on their beds both looking at the floor.

"What did you do?" I asked/sighed at Fang. He looked up at me, and I was grateful that I had asked nicely because by the look of his face, it didn't look like he could take much yelling.

His face was tear stricken and I went and sat next to him. I had no idea of what I should say. I saw another tear fall out, so I put my arm around him and he put his head on my shoulder.

I felt Iggy's stare, but I ignored him. After a while Fang had cleaned himself up and was alright to talk. He told me about his father and how Maggie had told him about Lilly.

He went into the bathroom, then came out looking like a completely different guy. "When Maggie told me about Lilly it made me think, my father was a good man, but not the best father. So I've grieved him, and now I have some work to do."

He told me, handing me a note. "Please give this to Maggie" he told me and I nodded, then I left. That was weird. He completely changed. I guess it was a guy thing. Maggie had stopped crying and had cleaned herself up to. I handed her the note and she looked at it and smiled.

"Ok. Go take a shower." She ordered me. "Why?" "Because I can see the tear marks, which are probably half sweat" she said pointing at my shirt from where Fang had wet it with his tears.

"We still have a dinner tonight. So get ready. I'm helping with everything because I don't want you to screw it up" she told me. "Thanks" I said heading for the bathroom.


	12. Romantic and If Blood Is Shed

**Maggie's pov**

I watched as Liz walked to the bathroom and shut the door. I ran to my bed sat down and opened the letter and it said:

_**Maggie**_

_**I'm sorry if I hurt you but I'll still be**_

_**At your door and 7:30 no later with Iggy and**_

_**Myself crystal clean and I think Liz and Iggy**_

_**Need this not just us**_

_**With the person who holds my heart**_

_**Fang**_

I squealed he's so romantic.

I ran to the bathroom door "I'm coming through" I said stepping in

"Get out Maggie" she yelled "yes mam but I'm coming back once I'm done" I rushed towards her door straight through and towards her closet.

I saw this cute red and black dress it was thigh length the top of the dress was black with a black mesh and it had thin straps just below the chest was a sliver band, and below the band was the red satin with the black mesh over the top it was gorgeous and she would actually like it. Mix that with some little black dress sandals perfect. If we straighten it out put her fringe to the side perfect and only some eye shadow and lip gloss and she will be Iggy's for the taking.

I ran back through the bathroom and yelled "You're clothes are on the bed don't wear them until I dry your hair ok" "Yeah" I rushed back to my room and threw open my cupboard.

I had my black and purple dress. It went to the thigh, it was strapless it was all purple except for the band which was black and the top part was covered in a rose patterned mesh it was gorgeous and I had my black heels to go with it. If I curled my hair into a nice bob with some eye shadow and lippy I'm good to go. This is going to be so much fun since we've gotten older, life has just became more fun "I'm done Maggie" I squealed "Coming" I skipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

**Elizabeth's Pov**

"Ouch!" I yelled as the straightener touched my ear.

"Well stop moving" "I wasn't moving!" "One, more, bit. Done" she said. Finally.

I got up and went into the bathroom to look in the full length mirror. I hated to admit it, but I actually look pretty dam good

. I still had no idea why Maggie was making me do this. No one was this important. There was a knock at the door, and a smile lit up on Maggie's face.

She grabbed my wrist and practically dragged my down the stairs. She stopped as we got to the door. Unfortunately for her part of the front door is made of glass, so you can see who's there. We usually have it covered but Maggie obviously forgot to.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no!" I hissed spinning around and heading for the stairs.

"Oh no you don't" Maggie said grabbing my wrists. "Do you know how long it took me and Fang to plan this thing?" "I don't care" I said trying to escape.

"Please. Please, just one dinner. For me?" She pleaded.

"Uh! Fine, but if blood is shed I am so not cleaning it. Or taking the blame."

"Yay" she squealed jumping up and down. "Well are you going to answer the door or not?" I said grumpily.

She opened the door and Fang stepped in. "Hey" he said. "Hey" both Maggie and I answered.

He lent down and kissed Maggie. For once I thought Maggie was pretty lucky. Fang shaped up pretty good in a suit.

But then trouble stepped in. Iggy.

At first I thought my instincts were to run, but then I saw him fully.

Then my instincts were to stand there with my mouth open, which I did.

Iggy shut the door and that brought me back to reality. Well I thought Fang shaped up nice, But Iggy was a whole different story.

But I was still pissed at him. He turned back around and looked at me. His eyes went wide and he froze. At least I got some satisfaction out of that

. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang and Maggie smile at each other.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it. No this does not help or change anything" I said storming off into the kitchen. "I think their making progress" Fang whispered. "I heard that" both Iggy and I yelled, making my blood boil, and not in a good way. This was going to be an interesting night.


	13. Dinner and Swimming

**Maggie's pov**

"Ok um do you guys what to go the table and we'll be out in a minuet" Fang shook his head

"we'll come help okay" "ok" they flowed me into the kitchen where Liz was cutting up cucumber when Fang said "Iggy why don't you go help" "Ahh do you value your brother's life" "Argh well that's a good question" "Funny but I think I can handle myself against Liz" "Don't take another step closer Igster" Said Liz

" if you value your life go to the table and sit now!" "Ok" said Iggy walking to the table and sat down.

I shut the kitchen doors and turned to Liz "What the hell?" "I still hate him for calling me a chick" "Get over it, it was what a week ago!" " And he's been ignoring me all week and he hasn't even said he was sorry!" "Well if I got him to say he was sorry would you forgive him?" "Maybe only if he meant it!" "Ok" I said opening the doors and heading straight for Iggy.

"Fang here now Liggy emergency"

"OH SHUT UP!" screamed Liz from the kitchen. "STOP LISTENING"

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME"

"WELL WE'RE TALKING ABOUT IGGY TOO AND HE ANIT COMPLANING ARE YOU IGGY!"

"No need to yell I'm right here and I'm kinda scared to agree"

"SO YOU SHOULD BE!"

"blah"

"Ok dinner" Yelled Fang. While we we're yelling Fang had set up dinner right under our noses.

" Oh thanks Fang" I said bringing him into a kiss "EWWWW get a room" Liz said "Sure after dinner" I said, Fang chuckled .

For dinner we had Chicken with salad and ranch mayonnaise for desert we had mud cake and cream, yummy. "well I'm stuffed" said Fang "As am I maybe we should work it off" I said "Hum what do you think we should do" "Maybe we should go and have a swim" "Um yeah I'll go home and get my bathers ok" "sure love you" "you too hon".

**Elizabeth's pov**

"Swimming? Sounds like a good idea. Well it depends. Are you going to be wearing bathers?" I asked Fang.

"Maybe. I'll wear pants, for now" he chuckled. "You know what, I'll think I'll do the dishes" I said starting to clear up.

I went into the kitchen but as soon as the door shut behind me, I heard them start to whisper.

"Maybe you should help with the cleaning up Iggy" Fang suggested. "Nah, I'm good" Iggy replied. "Ha, no. You started this, you finish it."

"But, but, she has knives" It was silent for a while.

"Do you want it to stay like this? Do you want to be friends again?" Fang asked. "Alright, point taken, I'm going." I heard Iggy gather the rest of the plates and head this way.

The door opened and he walked in. For a while we ignored each other and worked, but eventually someone had to say something.

"Pass me the cup?" I asked Iggy. He ignored me, so I stood up and slammed the cupboard doors shut.

"What the hell was that for?" Iggy exclaimed.

"What do you think? Stop ignoring me!"

"Ignoring you? I'm only ignoring you because you're ignoring me!"

"Well I was only ignoring you because you were ignoring me. And you started the ignoring!"

"Well you started it when you yelled at me and made me leave your house!" He took a step closer.

"Well you started it when you called me a chick!" I took a step closer, so now there was about 10 cm between our faces.

"So I called you a chick! Get over it! It's just a word, and I didn't even mean it like that!"

"Yeah well you had to of said it for a reason! And last time I checked, chick was a word of disrespect! So I obviously didn't mean that much to you!" Iggy just looked at me for a second.

I thought I was probably winning the fight. So i was about to yell something else, when Iggy swooped down and kissed me.

His lips touched mine and I forgot everything I was going to say.

Before I knew it I was kissing him back. My arms went around his neck and he put one arm around my waist and the other ran through my hair. I then ran a hand through his hair then back around his neck. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we parted.

I still had my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist. He smiled then kissed me again,

"all forgiven?" he asked. I leant in and kissed him. "All forgiven."

"You know, we're never going to hear the end of this from Maggie and Fang" I whispered. "I know. It's going to be horrible." I smiled, "wanna go swimming?" "Sure do." We went up to my room, and Iggy went out my window.

I got changed into my bathers, and I walked out of the bathroom just as Iggy was coming in. He wasn't wearing a shirt. God he looked so hot. It was nice to finally be able to admit this to myself now. We walked down the stairs holding hands, and walked outside. We walked over to Maggie and Fang, and straight away their eyes went to our hands.


	14. Donkey Kong and Cover Your Eyes

**Maggie's pov**

OMG I knew it I knew it they would get together sometime anyway I knew it I knew it.

"Fang I knew it" "Where right here" "Yeah well go away then come back so that I can have my fun!"

"Yeah fun my ass cannonball!" yelled Iggy

"Argh I'm all wet" "Well you're in a pool duh" "blah" I said diving at Iggy tackling him to the bottom of the pool.

We both came gasping up for air. "Hey keep you paws off my man" Liz laughed.

"Yeah Maggie we have to make it even" said Fang pulling Liz into the pool. She came up gasping for air "Oh it's on like donkey Kong" Liz said before diving into Fang.

After a while Iggy and I stopped fighting and watched Liz and Fang fight. "who you going for girlfriend or brother"

"well that's a tuff one" "yeah well I'm gonna help Fang" I said pushing him back on the deck

"but I was going to help Fang you brother stealer"

"I like him more"

"do not"

"do to"

"do not"

"do to"

while this was going on Fang and Liz stopped there fighting.

"HEY WOW guys you all love me the same" " But Fang I love you" "Well I love him more" yelled Iggy "Hey everybody loves me I even know Liz loves me but well who can doubt my sexy abs and-" he sentence was cut off by Liz shoving his head underwater. Funny.

I pulled Liz up from the water "my turn little sis" I said tackling her, wow this is fun we should do this more often. We came up gasping, that's when we noticed the boys starring at us with mouths wide open

"Shut your mouth you may catch flies" "That was hot" " Yeah whatever we do it all the time and now that fricken summers here we're gonna be doing it in the pool a lot more " "Wait hold up are we speaking every day?" said Iggy "Probably" "Ah Iggy I think where gonna be a whole lot more this summer" "Yep dude wow" "Well I'm thirsty you Liz?" "Yeah" we hopped out of the pool and to the bar out of the sight of the guys last thing I heard was "Wow" as we walked away we could see their reflections in the glass door, they we're starring at our ass and their heads we're so far tilted that we're surprised that they didn't fall over.

We decided to have a little fun we ran around the side door and into the bushes next to the pool and listened to guys talk. "So you and Liz huh" "Yeah" "cool" "so you and Maggie" "yeah" "cool" I turned to Liz. "Cannonball?" she nodded. We snuck up to the pools edge behind the guys "1…2…3" I whispered "Cannonball!"

**Elizabeth Pov**

We hit the water at the same time, making a perfect impact. We both came up spitting water, and we saw the boy's faces.

"That was not funny" Fang said, with a slightly shocked look on his face. Iggy looked the same.

"Was for us" we high-fived. Fang and Iggy looked at each other and we knew what was coming,

"Oh bring it" we said at the same time, with our hand out, motioning them forward.

They dived at us and we were pulled underwater. I jumped out and pushed Iggy under. He slipped out of my hold, but he didn't resurface. I knew he was going to jump out at any moment.

Maggie and Fang were wrestling, or were they making love? It looked the same to me.

I looked around me for Iggy, but before I knew it my feet were knocked out and I fell into the water. We both struggled underwater, both of us trying to get the upper hand. We both burst out of the water, gasping for air.

"I won" I gasped. "Did not, I totally won." Iggy argued. "I demand a rematch." "Ok. First one to get the other to be on their backs on the bottom of the pool" he said. As soon as I said deal, he dived at me.

We struggled again under the water, then all of a sudden he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "That is so cheating" I frowned. " You never said I couldn't" he smiled. "True." I said putting my arms around his neck.

I reached up and kissed him. He put me on my feet, and while we were kissing I slowly moved my foot behind his. I pushed back and tripped him up with my foot and he fell. I pushed him underwater and his back hit the bottom.

We both came up for air. "I win" I smiled. "That was dirty playing" "I still won didn't I?" "So you did. So what's you prize?" He said moving closer. "Well I'm a bit water logged, so I think it should be up to the loser to figure it out." "I like that idea" said Iggy as he lent down and kissed me. "God. Get a room" I heard Maggie behind me. We broke apart and I turned to see Maggie and Fang smirking at us.

"I was planning on it. I know your prize now. Meet me tonight at 9:30 under our tree" he whispered in my ear. "I'll be there." I whispered back.


	15. Lust Can Be Devilish

**Maggie's Pov**

Fang dived down into the water grabbed me around the waist and brought out hips together so I sat there making out half wrestling with him Fang pushed me against the side of the pool and deepened the kiss wow I love this boy well why wouldn't you he's sexy and handsome, strong and very sporty and he likes me for me. I pulled away from Fang and saw Iggy and Liz making out "Get a room" I said to Iggy and Liz that's when I felt Fang whisper something "meet me on our tree at 9:30 " I nodded.

**Elizabeth pov**

"I'll be there" I whispered. "I can't wait" he said kissing me.

We parted again. "So what are we doing tonight?" I asked. "I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise." "Mmm. I love surprises." "So do I." Really? Maybe I'll have to think of my own surprise to give you." "I'd like that" he whispered as he lent down and kissed me again. We moved into deeper water, still kissing. I wrapped my legs around him, and he held me tight. At the moment life was perfect.

But it took one word to change that. "Ewwww!" I looked up to see Rose and Devin standing at the door. I smiled. "What are you two doing here? What do you want?" I asked. "Well we know what we didn't want to see" said Rose. "Funny. Well?" "We came back for our . We're doing karaoke at Nudge's." Neither of them were looking directly at me, then I realized that I was still wrapped around Iggy in not the most appropriate way. I untangled myself then I noticed something. "Where's Maggie and Fang?" "They said they were going to get changed" Devin answered.

I looked at Iggy and we both rolled our eyes. Rose and Devin looked like they were going to puke, so they grabbed their and left. "Hmm. All alone." Iggy said looking me in the eyes. "I like the sound of that." Iggy lent in and kissed me again. I wrapped my legs around him and he held on tight. He pushed me onto the step and I sat on it while we continued to kiss. Then he also slowly climbed the step so he was taller than me. He picked me up and sat me on the deck, I laid down and Iggy laid over top of me. He hitched my foot on his hip, then deepened the kiss. All of a sudden I heard footsteps approach.

**Maggie's pov**

While Iggy and Liz had there make out session we made our escape towards the stairs "What are you guys doing" Asked Devin "Nothing just going to go get changed out of our

Bathers" "We are?" "Yeah we are" "oh ok yeah see you tomorrow" "ok" I said pulling Fang upstairs, into my room I pushed him on the bed "No Maggie not until tonight ok" "but that's not cool" "well it's either to night or never you chose?" "Ok to night but can I have one kiss and make it last until then" "Yes" He leaned down and kissed me I tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away "to night" was all he said before going through the bathroom and out Liz's window "Damn I was so sure I had him" I said then skipped off to find what I was going to wear to night.

**Elizabeth's Pov**

I looked up to she Rep. not who I had expected.

"Oh, god. Sorry" he said looking away. "Rose and Devin told me to come in as they were leaving." "What are you doing here Rep?" Iggy asked clearly annoyed which made me smile. "Mum said to tell you that she wasn't going to be home tonight, and Dylan is going to Nudge's tonight." Dylan staying at Nudge's would be a interesting night. Then I remembered that the others were there, so I hoped they kept their hands to themselves in front of the younger ones. "And I was wondering if I could speak to Liz?"

"Sure. And you don't need permission from your brother" I said just as Iggy said "no." "Is it…girl…troubles?" I asked ignoring Iggy's no. And I stretched out 'girl' so he knew I meant Max. "Yep." "Oooo" I said sitting up and nearly knocking Iggy back into the pool, but I caught him just in time. "I have to help the guy" I told Iggy. "Fine. I'll see you at 9:30" he said kissing me again.

I so wished I could just sit there and continue kissing him, but I couldn't so I pulled away after awhile. "See you later" I said jumping up. I grabbed Rep's hand and pulled him up the stairs to my room. I told him to sit on my bed while I got changed in the bathroom. I walked out and went to the window. "So tell me what happened" I said as I was going to shut the window, but then I saw Iggy walk in.

That was fast. He went over to his draws, so he was out of sight. Then he came back in, wearing only boxers. He walked around his room, picked up a towel and dried his hair and the rest of his body. His smoking hot, body. "Well after we got of the bus she came up to me" Rep said pulling me back into my room. I shut the window just incase Iggy was listening and went and sat next to Rep. "Yeah?" I asked. "So she came up and asked if I wanted if I wanted to come over tonight because all the others were coming over

. Of course I said yes, and then she hugged me, out of nowhere. She said sorry but I said it was fine. Then she made me promise that I'd come tonight. I promised and said I wouldn't miss it for the world. She smiled and hugged me again, and just before she pulled away. I kissed her." "Oh my god! You did! I knew you could do it! Wait. That's a good thing right" I asked. "She kissed me back, and then left and said she'd see me tonight" he said smiling. "Oh, that's great!" I said. He stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"Yeah. But when she said she'd see me tonight. And she had this look on her face. I don't know how, but it said that we'd be doing a lot more then kissing. And I really want to, but Max is my first girlfriend, and I don't know how" he said looking ashamed. I stood up and walked over to him. "If it makes you feel better, Iggy's my first boyfriend." "Well how did you know what to do?" "I didn't. It just happened. It's, natural." "Really?" "Yep. You'll know what to do when it gets more serious. And you don't have to take it far if you don't want to. But I would, it is sooo worth it." "I guess it'll be fine then. Thank you sooo much" he said pulling me into a hug.

I hugged him back and he lifted me off the ground. I laughed and he put me back down. "Now go to your girl" I said. He kissed me on the cheek then left.

I had no idea what I was going to wear because I had no idea on what we were doing. In the end I decided on jeans and a cute shirt, so I was kind of dressed up. And then I just waited for 9:30.


	16. two sisters and two brothers

**Maggie's Pov**

Omg, I had only an hour to get ready for Fang.

So I ran around the room trying to figure out what I'm going to wear "No, no, no, maybe, maybe, no, Yes!" I said spinning around with the black and red skirt that went to mid-thigh and a black and red shirt with a fishnet pattern Fangs gonna freak I thought to myself.

I looked over to the clock and saw that it was 9:20 I squealed it is so close to our time I looked through the bathroom and saw Liz sitting on her bed fidgeting with her shirt I walked through and sat down next to her.

She jumped "Don't do that" "What breathing" she stuck out her tongue "What are you dressed up for?" I asked her, She looked at me and blushed "Iggy" "AWWWWWW!" I cooed "Well what are you dressed up for?"

"Ha Fang god" "So…" she said looking over at the time 9:30 "Crap I have to go" she said rushing out the door "Ok bye" I said and waited till I heard the door open and close. I stared at the window starting to sweat "I can't do this" I said to myself "I can, can't, can, can't, can" I said standing up and looking out and I saw Fang swinging his legs.

I lifted up the window and stepped out onto the branch and side walked till I got to Fang he looked at my shoes then up and up until he reached my eyes and smiled. My heart fluttered. "Hey" I said and sat down next to him, He put his arm around me and pulled me close. "Hey" he leaned down and…..

**Elizabeth Pov:**

I ran out the door and slammed it behind me.

I leant against it and took in deep breaths.

"Ok. It's only Iggy. It's just like were hanging out" I said walking towards the tree. Iggy was already there. I walked against the house in the shadows. I snuck up behind him and wrapped my hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered. "An angel" he whispered back turning around and my hands slipped behind his neck. "I wish" I laughed. "Well you're my angel" he whispered. "Don't get all mushy on me" I laughed as he leant in.

"Never" he laughed and he kissed me. We heard a rustling sound above us and we looked up to see Maggie and Fang making out above us. "Maggie and Fang sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" I sung and they broke it and looked down at us.

They jumped out of the tree and walked over to us. "What's going on?" Fang asked us. "We have a date" Iggy said putting his arm around my waist, "You?" "Same" Fang said. "Weird" Maggie and I said at the same time.

"Well let's go" Fang said taking Maggie's hand and he lead her off. "So where are we going?" I asked turning to Iggy. "It's a surprise" was all he said. He took my hand and we walked off taking a back road. We walked and talked for about 15 minutes before Iggy finally pulled up. "Here?" I asked looking around as we were on a dirt road surrounded by bush. "No" he laughed.

He pulled out a black cloth. "You have to wear this for the remainder of the trip though" he said folding it so I wouldn't be able to see through it. "Ok I guess" I laughed. He walked up behind me and I held up my hair as he wrapped it around my eyes and tied it up. All of a sudden my feet left the ground as Iggy picked me up in his arms. I found his neck and I wrapped my hands around them as he carried me off.

After about another 15 minutes of dangerous walking and various obstacles, Iggy put me down. He undid the blindfold, but quickly put his hands over my eyes as he slipped the cloth off. "You ready" he whispered in my ear. "As ready as I'll ever be" I whispered back, my stomach in knots. He kissed my cheek then removed his hand…


	17. BEAUTIFUL and Best Thing

**Maggie's Pov**

"Where are we going Fang?" "You'll have to wait and see" "Humph" he pulled us to a stop "Put this on" I stared at the blindfold so hard I thought it would blow up "I hate surprises" "Yeah I know but you'll like this one" "Fine"

I picked up my hair while Fang put the blindfold over my eyes and tied it at the back. I held to Fang like glue for maybe 5 minutes. I heard him sigh as he picked me up I giggled. We walked; well he walked for about 15 minutes all the while we had just chatted about normal stuff like we had been best friends forever.

That's when he put me down and told me to stay, but I have a too big of a suspicion so I walked around with the blindfold on feeling touching that's when I heard the water, I walked forward till I was up to my waist in the water and surprisingly it was warm.

I felt a hand wrap around my waist "What are you doing" He said in a husky voice. "I went for a walk" I said. He laughed at me "And ended up in the river?" "Yep now can I get off this blindfold?" I felt the knot loosen I took it off and looked around it was perfect it was a full moon tonight, everything was shining.

I looked at Fang and noticed that he had no shirt on. "Why hello" I said seductively "Hey" "This place is so beautiful how did you find it?" "I just happen to stumble on it" "Ok would you like to come for a swim with me?" "Well of course" "Good" I said stripping down to my bra and underwear, he just stood there and starred "What I don't want to get my clothes wet" "You are beautiful" He said pulling me into the deep water and that's how we started out adventure.

**Elizabeth's Pov**

He pulled his hand away from eyes and I looked around at my new surroundings.

We had walked out of the bush into a small clearing with a river running on the side.

I absentmindedly walked over to the river, my eyes wide open. I saw a waterfall and I stared at it in wonder. "Do you like it?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close.

"It's amazing" I whispered. "I thought you might like it" he smiled and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I love it. How did you find it?" "I came across it. I never showed it to anyone because I never had the right person to share it with, until now." "It's beautiful" I whispered. "Beautiful place for a beautiful person" he said and I turned to him. I leant in and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him as he slid his shirt off. I ran my hands down his chest and he slipped my shirt off.

He kissed down my neck, down my stomach as he pulled my pants off. He slid out of his pants as well and we slowly moved towards the water while kissing. We got into the warm water and swum out to a deeper area.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to him and pulled me towards the waterfall. We kissed as the water fell onto us then I noticed something. There was a cave behind it. Iggy saw me notice it and he smiled.

"Want to go exploring?" he asked holding out his hand. I took it and he pulled me out of the water. The stones were hurting my feet and I climbed up the rocks. All of a sudden my feet flew up and I waited to hit the ground. I opened my eyes that I had snapped shut and looked into Iggy's eyes. He had picked me up. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him as he carried me to the cave entrance.

He walked into the darkness and I couldn't see a thing. I felt Iggy move me around and he was only holding me with one hand. All of a sudden light filled the cave. Iggy had lit a candle. He sat me on a blanket and continued to light more candles. He sat down beside me as I took it all in. It was pitch black all around us except for the circle of light the candles created. He wrapped a towel around me then sat down beside me.

He had a small basket of food and drinks. "You are absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me" I said in awe and he chuckled. "And you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and ever will" he said putting an arm around me. He leant in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and he deepened the kiss.


	18. CAVES ARE FUN SO ARE PICS

**Maggie's Pov**

Omg I love this guy I thought while he kissed me down the neck hitting my sweet spot making me moan. He looked up at me I turned away he grabbed my chin and pulled me back to look at him.

"You make the most beautiful sounds" I giggled and brought his lips back to mine I turned my head to make the kiss deepen.

I opened my eyes for a short moment and saw a cave on the other side of the river with a light coming from it; I pulled back Fang starred at me "Look" I said nodding to the cave.

He looked then looked back at me "Want to have a look?" I nodded he pulled me through the water until we go the caves mouth. I found a foot hole and pulled myself up I looked down and saw Fang smiling up at me "You see something you like?" "Yep You" I reached down for his hand he took it and I helped him up.

We started to creep into the cave that's when we saw some light we walked towards it until I saw people figures.

I pulled Fang behind the rock we peeped through the rock and saw OMG Liz and Iggy making out like full on Making out. I turned to Fang gob smacked. He nodded that's when I saw the phone in his hand videoing them make out.

I turned back to watch and I saw Iggy reach for Liz's bra clips, she sat up "No Iggy too much to fast" He nodded; she lay down next to Iggy and just stared up into space. I saw Iggy rolled over and whisper something into her ear.

She looked back at him and rolled over so she was on her stomach she looked right at us she pulled her eyebrows together and sat up "What's wrong?" Iggy said "Look" she said nodding towards us. Iggy looked at us then at the phone "Fang give that to me now" Iggy said in a threatening voice. Fang looked down at me and whispered "Run" and that's what I did, I ran for dear life that was until I heard three pairs of feet running after to me.

I saw the river and jumped in and swam to shore, Fang was right beside me. Iggy and Liz where going to kill us. Fang put the phone down his shorts Ha. Iggy had pinned Fang and was looking at him in shock, while Liz had me pinned. Liz looked at Iggy and he nodded and that's when they started to tickle us and I couldn't help but laugh and try and get her off me I squirmed and I pushed her off and tore into the water tonight was going to be so much fun.

**Elizabeth Pov:**

I was going to kill them both. We got to shore again and I tackled Fang to the ground.

"Give. Me. The. Phone" I growled. He just smiled at me. "Oh don't think I won't go there" I warned.

I really didn't want to go there but I really didn't want that video to get out either. "You wouldn't dare" he said eyeing me off.

I looked around to see Iggy sitting on Maggie and Maggie on her stomach with her chin resting on her hands and a frown on her face. Dam, he was occupied. I turned to Fang to see him smiling at me so I glared at him.

"And the war has begun" I shouted so Maggie could hear me. "Bring it on" she yelled back. I looked back at Fang and he was still smirking. I was so temped to slap him as hard as I could but didn't. I winced and slowly my hands made my way down to Fang's pants.

I undid the button then the zipper. Thank god he had underwear underneath. I saw the phone down further. I reached in but pulled back at the last second. I just couldn't do it. I turned to see Maggie's eyes wide open.

"I haven't even been there yet!" she yelled. "I warned you" I yelled back. "You go there and the next prank we pull on you will be so much worse" she threatened. While my attention had been on Maggie, Fang took the opportunity and rolled all his weight to one side so I was flipped and he pinned me down.

"Told you that you wouldn't dare" he smiled. And without thinking I brought my knee up between his legs. He fell to the ground and I saw his phone fall out the bottom of his shorts. I grabbed it as fast as I could and ran.

I heard Fang get up and chase after me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy and Maggie get up and chase after us. Fang caught up to me and pinned me against the tree. He took the phone out of my hand and he took a blindfold out of his pocket. He wrapped it around my eyes and tied it up. "Have fun" he shouted as he disappeared. I tried to undo the knot but it was done up pretty tight.

"Iggy!" I yelled. There wasn't a sound. Finally I heard footsteps and a warm hand on the back of my neck. The blindfold fell and I looked into Iggy's eyes. "They are so going to get it" I told him. "Agreed. But we can't do anything now, they're gone. Wanna go swimming" he smiled. I smiled at him and took his hand as we walked back to the waterfall.


	19. i LUV U and Yellow Hair ARGH

**Maggie's Pov**

Fang and I had grabbed our clothes and bolted running though the field laughing our heads off. We stopped behind my house and looked at each other I stepped closer to him, he held out his arms I stepped into them he closed them around me and took me into a big hug.

He started to walk backwards I hooked my leg behind his making him trip he landed with and thud and with me on top of him. I leaned down and kissed him he turned his head to make the kiss deepen I opened my mouth willingly we kissed with everything we had I pulled back for air and to look at him. "Want to come to my room?" he nodded.

We walked around the house to the tree and climbed I went to Liz's window and opened it and slipped in, I turned and saw Fang climb through I grabbed his hand and pulled him with through the bathroom and into my room I told him to sit on the bed while I went into the bathroom.

I walked in and brushed my teeth then just stared into the reflection 'you can do this' I thought to myself, I walked to the door and opened it slowly and saw Fang on the bed asleep.

I giggled I walked up to him and shook him, he stirred and opened his eyes groggily, I held out my hand he took it I pulled him off the bed opened the covers and pushed him in he laid on his side I slid in and put my face in the crook of his neck while he pulled the doona over us and wrapped his arms around me.

I shivered as his hand kept gliding up and down my back. I fell asleep almost instantly but before I fell asleep I heard Fang mumble "I love you" "I love you too Fang" I said giving him a kiss before passing out.

**Elizabeth's Pov:**

We headed back to our houses, hand in hand.

"Well tonight was eventful" I said and he laughed. "We'll get them back" he said giving me a kiss on my cheek.

I climbed up the tree and Iggy followed me. I climbed into my room and motioned Iggy to follow.

He shut the window behind me. I snuck into Maggie's room to see her and Fag fast asleep. I didn't even think it was worth looking for the phone. I heard Iggy come up behind me and softly laugh. "So what are we going to do?" he whispered.

I headed downstairs and went to Rose's and Devin's bathroom. If I was right there would be a bottle of temporarily blond hair dye from when Rose wanted to dye her hair but changed her mind. I was right. I grabbed the bottle and headed back to my room.

I gave the bottle to Iggy and he smiled. We went into the bathroom and switched Maggie's shampoo and conditioner with it, leaving a bit in the bottle so it had the same color. "What do you think the chance is that Fang will shower here?" I asked Iggy as we sat on my bed. "Pretty good" he smiled, leaning in to kiss me.

I put my arms around him and we lay down on my bed. Iggy took his shirt off and lay down and I put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and I drifted off.

I woke the next morning to the sound of a shower.

I smiled and closed my eyes again. I heard Iggy groan and saw him open his eyes. "Good morning" I whispered and kissed him.

"So it is" he smiled. The door from my room to the bathroom opened. "Morning brother. Thought you'd be here" Fang said walking in with only pants on. I looked up to see that his hair wasn't pure blond, more of a dirty yellow color, but still very effective.

I hid under the covers so I wouldn't laugh. Iggy soon joined me his body shaking with laughter. I heard Fang chuckle and Maggie enter my room. Iggy and I came out of hiding. Maggie walked in, her hair bright yellow.

I couldn't help it, and neither could Iggy as we burst out laughing. We laughed harder as we saw the expressions on their faces as they looked at each other.


	20. It Always Leads To Trouble

**Maggie's Pov**

I looked at Liz then to Iggy "I HATE YOU" I screeched at them.

I felt Fangs hand crawl around my waist he kissed the top of my head.

I looked up at him and pulled him close so I could whisper in his ear "Lets completely freak them out" he nodded I turned and faced Iggy and Liz and I winked at them they looked at me confused.

I turned and jumped hooking my feet around Fang and mashing my mouth with his we moved in sync, Fang pushed me up against the wall still kissing he turned his head so that he started to move down my neck, when he moved into the crook of my neck he hit my spot I moaned and he kept sucking and biting on the sink and I knew that I would get a major hickey I opened my eyes and saw Iggy and Liz hiding under the covers just peaking over to see if we stopped.

Liz eyes popped out of her head when she saw what I did then I moved my hand down Fang's back and pinched his butt.

"Maggie get out of my room!"

"Humph what did you say?" I said moving back so that Fang could kiss my neck

"I said get out your freaking me out and I think Iggy's going to have nightmares" she said pointing to the shivering body next to her "Ha then we have done our job" I said giving Fang a passionate kiss before hopping down and I stood near liz and gave her a kiss on the cheek "EWWW I didn't need that now I have Fang germs on my cheek" she screamed while running towards the bathroom.

I turned towards Iggy and I leaned close so I was only like 5 millimeters from his lips and I kissed him. He just looked stunned and pushed me away and run to the bathroom screaming "EWWW she kissed me just after making out with Fang EWWW that means Fang kissed me on the lips" I just looked at Fang and I broke down laughing so hard I was crying I tried standing up but got tackled to the ground by Liz screaming "You kissed my boyfriend!"

**Elizabeth's Pov**

"Bitch!" i said grabbing her shoulders and rolling her over so I was on top.

I felt hands grab my waist and lift me off her. I looked up to see Fang pulling me away from Maggie I kicked and screamed until my foot made a connection. Unfortunately for him it was right between the legs.

He dropped me and I sprang at Maggie again. My hands collided into her shoulders which were too high so I flipped over her and landed on my back. I charged at her again but hands caught my waist and flung me back. I hit the bed and Iggy pinned me down. "Ok. I'm good" I said when I had calmed down. Maggie and Fang had left for her room and I sat up. Iggy held me close and my mind was ticking on how I could get them back.

"I only have eyes for you" Iggy said tilting my chin up. "I know. Still hurt though." I mumbled in his shoulder. "Well then we'll have to make them hurt even more" he whispered. "Do you have a plan?" I asked. "Nope. But I'll get one" he said and I laughed.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence thinking of a plan until it hit me. I whispered it in Iggy's ear and he nodded. He got up and went out my window, slamming it behind him as hard as he could. I lay down on my bed, face down and forced the tears to come out. I heard the bathroom door open and peeked to see Maggie and Fang standing there. "Leave me alone" I cried.

I saw Fang whisper something to Maggie and she left and Fang came and sat on my bed.

"What happened Liz?" he asked. I sat up and sniffed. "Iggy said that it just a kiss. Then I said a kiss could lead to other things. Then he said it meant nothing, then I said well she wouldn't have done it if it meant nothing. Then he said well it doesn't matter, it's the past. And I said what's the past? Then he said drop it, and I yelled tell me what happened Then he yelled back and left." I said spilling more tears. "It's ok" he said hugging me. "I cant believe we just broke up" I cried.

"It'll get better" he soothed. I heard the bathroom door slowly slide open and I pretended to not notice Maggie watching us. "I never want to see him again" I yelled. "You don't mean that" he said. "I do" I yelled.

"Do you want me to go and talk to him?" Fang asked. "Would you?" I pleaded. He nodded then got up and went out the window. I continued to lie faced down on my bed as I imagined what Iggy would be saying to Fang, just like we planned it.

All off a sudden the window opened and Fang came back in and sat down next to me. I sat up real close so he had to whisper it in my ear. "He said that he loved you, but he didn't want to fight. So if this is the end, say so." "I say so" I whispered back. He sighed.

"He made promise that if you said that this was the end that I'd give you something from him" he winced. "What is it?" I asked. "This" he said tilting my head up then leaning in and kissing me. His lips were soft and I closed my eyes.

Right on cue Maggie burst into the room. "How dare you?" she yelled. "One, you kissed my boyfriend. Two, your boyfriend kissed me!" I yelled opening the window and letting Iggy in. "So we're going for a walk. Later" we smiled as we left them there dumbfounded.


	21. Put Me Down Iggy

**Maggie's Pov**

"I can't believe you kissed her!" I yelled at Fang "Iggy asked me too and I couldn't say no to my bro you know that saying bro before ho" "So you think where Ho's huh?" "No I don't think that at all" "Whatever Fang" I screamed at him and walked into my bedroom fell on the bed and cried. I felt a hand rubbing my back I lifted my head off my hands and saw Fang looking at me with sad eyes "Maggie I didn't call you or your sister a ho I promise you that" I looked at him and starred hard "Fang get out" I said I heard him get off the bed stomp through the bathroom and open and shut the window.

**Elizabeth's Pov:**

We stood at the top of the stairs. Iggy had his arms around me from when I had nearly ran in there and ripped Fang's head off for calling me a ho. "Oops" I said as Fang stormed out of the room and out my window. "They had it coming" Iggy whispered and he pulled me down the stairs. "True" I said taking his hand as we walked outside. I wonder how long it would be until they fixed it. Maybe I could help a little. We went to Iggy's house so he could check on Dylan. I went up to his room to see Fang sitting on his bed. "Hey" I said walking in.

"I'm not in the mood for you" he hissed. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. You two will get through this." I said and he didn't know whether to yell at me or say thanks. "We will. And then the war will continue and it'll get worse" he said looking up with almost a smile. "I'll be waiting" I said walking out as he continued to stare at the floor

**Maggie's Pov**

"I'm not talking to Fang Iggy and you can't make me" Iggy leaned down to my height and threw me over his shoulder "Put me down Iggy" he shook his head I sighed in defeat letting myself just hang limp on his shoulder, trust me I didn't have a good view I had to either close my eyes or stare at his butt which was disgusting so I decided to have some fun I wriggled my hand free and started to pinch his butt he jumped and looked at me weird I just shrugged and said "I'm board" he turned around so I pinched his butt again and again and again all in the same spot so he was going to get one hell of a bruise tomorrow " Pay back is a bitch" I mumbled to myself

I saw his house I started to squirm he kept holding on and was getting tighter every time I moved, I tried pulling down his pants but he had a belt damn it he looked at me and said "Liz thought of it" smart ass I tried tickling him but that didn't work he's not ticklish on his legs and I couldn't reach any higher so I gave up in defeat we entered the house and started to climb the stairs and we ended up right in front of his door "Are you ready?" "Do I have a choice?" he shook his head I rolled my eyes this way gonna be fun.


	22. Gatorade and Camping part 1

**Elizabeth's Pov:**

Iggy came to the door with Maggie. We practically threw her in there and shut the door. We sat down while they yelled it out. "My butt hurts" Iggy complained. I just laughed at him. "It's not funny. There's gonna be a massive bruise" he said. "Aww poor baby" I said moving closer to him and he put an arm around me. He lent in and kissed me. He put his arms around me and held me close. Just then the door swung open and we nearly fell back. "All good?" I asked looking up. "Well there's just a bit of payback to be had" they both said. "Bring it on" I said and Iggy and I stood up and left to go back to my house.

**Maggie's Pov**

They threw me into Fang and Iggy's room and guess who I came face to face with? the one the only, Fang. "What do you want?" I sneered. He didn't say anything he just came over to me and placed his hand on my cheek and pulled me close and kissed me with such passion that I started to cry he and I pulled away at the same time I leaned into his chest he just held me until I stopped crying "I'm so sorry Fang" "So am I Maggie" he said pulling me back for a kiss and to tell

you it wasn't hot I'd be telling the biggest fricken lie of my life. We walked towards the door and saw Iggy and Liz together "All good?" Liz asked I looked at Fang "well there's a bit of payback to be had" we both said "Bring it on" Liz said as they walked down the stairs. I turned to Fang "Payback is a bitch" he nodded as we went inside his room to make blueprints and studies on what we could do this is gonna be the biggest and dangerous prank we are ever going today.

**Elizabeth's Pov:**

We walked hand in hand back to my house. "This is going to be a big prank. I can feel it" I told Iggy. "Same. But we'll be ready for it. We are the prank masters" he yelled leaning down and picking me up over his shoulder. "Put me down" I laughed. "So who's the best prankster, me or you?" he asked. "Me, duh" I laughed as he feinted dropping me. "Wrong answer" he said walking into the house and upstairs into my room.

"So who's the best?" he asked again. "It's still me" I said and this time he dropped me onto the bed. He pinned me down and leant in close. "Who's the best?" he asked. "Me!" I yelled and he smiled. "Nope. Incorrect" he said kissing me. "Who's the best" he mumbled against my lips. "I don't know at the moment" I moaned. He took his shirt off and I ran my hands down his chest. He nibbled on my shoulder and I took my shirt off. "So who's the best?" he asked pulling up. "You are" I smiled and so did he as he leant down and kissed me again. I wrapped my legs around his and pulled him closer. He tilted his head so he could deepen the kiss.


	23. Camping part 2

**Maggie's Pov**

Omg I can't believe they just did that we were about to go set up for our prank when Iggy and Liz walks in and they are like full on making out and it totally freaked me out I didn't need to see that.

It was so wrong but knowing me I just had to ruin their fun. Fang and I snuck into the room and got into out positions. I looked over at Fang and winked that was the signal we started to fire Gatorade on them and their clothes next threw flour and sugar at them so after our little bash we had covered them in head to toes in Gatorade and Flour so that made them sticky and itchy wow I can't believe we just did that and their just sitting there gob smacked. I pointed to the window that was our queue to leave when I was half way out the window I stepped back in and told them

"You should really get those sheets cleaned before the ants come" I said with a laugh. I made it halfway to Fangs place before I had to sit down form laughing so hard we just sat there for hours laughing it over and trying to figure out what our next prank would be but until then Fang and I just relaxed in each other's company. We saw movement in the house so we watched as they started to take off the sheets and cases for the pillows it was so funny but I knew we were going to get it bad.

**Elizabeth's Pov**

"You have flour on your nose" I smiled wiping it off. "And you have flour…..everywhere" he grinned and I laughed. We cleaned up and put all the sheets in the washing machine. "Ok, well I'm going to take a shower" I told him heading for the bathroom.

"Hmmm, great idea" he whispered grabbing me around the waist and pulling me to him. "Alone" I giggled. "But that's no fun" he grinned and I laughed. He let me go and I took a shower and so did he. "So we need to get them back" Iggy said as I sat on his lap and he started brushing my wet hair. "Agreed" I nodded. "We should go camping, and pull something on them then" I said and I saw him smile. "Sounds like a lot of fun." "We could get them absolutely wasted and do really crazy things" I noted and he laughed. "I'm in" he nuzzled into my neck and I squealed because his hair was wet and cold.

Maggie and Fang eventually came back and we told them that we thought it would be fun to go camping for the night. "Is this going to be a prank?" Fang asked suspiciously. "Pfft, no. Your last prank was so pathetic, it shouldn't count" I laughed. So we agreed that tonight we were going to go to the spot we were at last night and were going to camp there.


	24. Camping Part 3

**Maggie's Pov**

After Liz and Iggy had told us of the camping idea, I went to see Iggy. "Hey" I said sitting on his bed while he was packing. "Hey" he said looking suspicious. "I was thinking…." I started. "That can't be good" he smiled and I chucked a pillow at him.

"Anyway, how would you like to pull a prank on your girlfriend and your brother, and at the same time, find out how she handles under pressure?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Sounds good" he said sitting down next to me. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Well tonight we get them absolutely smashed, and then make it look like they had a serious make out session together, and see if they have the guts to tell us" I smiled. "Where do you get these ideas?" he smiled. "Internet" I shrugged. So we planned what we were going to do.

That night Iggy and I replaced the light alcohol with really strong stuff for Liz and Fang, and it wasn't long before they had both passed out. "Ready?" I asked Iggy. "Ready" he nodded. I stripped Liz down to her underwear and bra and messed up her hair.

Iggy stripped Fang down to his boxers and scruffed up his hair as well. We moved Liz into Fang's sleeping bag, putting so she was on his bare chest and he had his arms around her. It hurt to see this, but I kept reminding myself it would be so worth it. I had put Liz's favorite lipstick on and kissed down Fangs face, chest, lips and abdomen. I had half unclipped Liz's bra and Iggy gave her a hickey on the shoulder and abdomen. We went to bed laughing and couldn't wait until the morning.

**Elizabeth's Pov**

I groaned and scrunched up my nose because my head was killing me. I didn't open my eyes and realized I was lying on something warm. I first thought it was Iggy, but something was different. I opened my eyes to come face to face with Fang.

I tried to sit up, but Fang's arms stopped me and I crashed back down. Fang's eyes snapped open and he saw me and his eyes went wide. He let go of me and unzipped the sleeping bag. We sat up and checked out our surroundings. I noticed Fang was in nothing but his boxers then I saw him staring at me and I saw I was in nothing but my underwear. I felt the urge to cover up but couldn't.

"We didn't" he mumbled but looked unconvinced. "We wouldn't" I added, but I also sounded unconvinced. "Did we?" he asked. "I cant remember" I admitted and he couldn't either. We then found the lipstick marks on Fang and the hickeys on me. Now I was creeped out. "Ok, ok. We were drunk, so we didn't mean it" I said. "I don't think the others are going to see it that way" Fang said looking at Maggie and I saw pain in his eyes. I couldn't even look at Iggy. "So do you think we had… you know, umm, sex?" Fang asked. "I don't know.

But it kind of looks like it" I admitted looking at us. "So do we tell them or not?" I asked. "I vote not" Fang said and I agreed. Then I jumped up and jumped into my own sleeping bag before I passed out. But I don't think I was going to go back to sleep.


	25. Camping part 4

**Maggie's POV**

I woke up early that morning, knowing what Iggy and I did last night. I looked around the tent and saw that one of the sleeping bags where empty.

"Liz, Iggy…Fang?" I whispered

I pulled on some grey slacks, a black baggy shirt with Mini Mouse on it and my multi – coloured fluffy Ugg Boots. I softly and quiet walked and hopped around bags and bodies, I reached the end of the tent where I put my messy hair into a messier bun, I pushed open the tent flaps and stepped out onto the frostbite ground and saw the fire a blaze and a bare tanned back facing me. I walked over to him quietly where I put my cold hand against his warm back; he just turned and looked at me with sad eyes.

"What's wrong Fang?"

"Maggie do you remember anything from last night?"

"Ummmm…" I knew that if I lied he would know unless I put enough act into it or I just did something else while I said it, I went with option 2, I saw a stick on the ground and started to drawing in the dirt "Not really, why?".

He looked at me confused but shrugged it off "No reason just wondering" he said putting a smile on his face which you could tell was forced.

"Are you alright Fang? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah I'm fine just sleepy, that's all" By this time I was sitting next to him, holding his hand, snuggled close to him and bored so I leaned over and gave his neck a quick peck.

"Come on tell me" I said kissing his neck again, he turned and looked at me in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here with you talking and doin' nothing" I said with a cheeky grin and kissed his neck once again.

"Maggie" he moaned

"Yes um" I purred and looked up at him through my thick eyelashes.

"I-I-I-I…." Was the only sound he could get out of his mouth.

"Yes Fang, are you ok?" I said looking at him.

"Ahhh yeah I'm going to get more wood for the fire I'll be back later Kay?"

I nodded and said "Hurry back to me" I joked slightly, but he nodded slowly and scurried off "Well that wad fun" I laughed to myself. I sat by the fire for about 20mins until someone shifted in the tent, came and sat next to me and who had no shirt on. I turned and faced Iggy

"What's up bro from the next doors neighbours'Mo?" I said

He looked at me in confusion then it hit him, he started giggling, yes Iggy Tile started to giggle which then turned into a full fit of laughter, which meant he fell flat on his ass off the log and onto the frost covered ground which made him yelp, which caused Liz to run out of the tent in her underwear which she didn't notice she was just wearing that, which caused Fang to run back through the bush soaking wet, which all ended up me laughing my head off next to Iggy, so if you were looking at us you would have seen a boy and a girl laughing and rolling on the ground, a guy soaked head to toe and a half naked chick so hopefully you weren't walking through the forest at that exact moment.

Iggy stopped rolling around and looked around "Fang why are you wet? Maggie what where you doing up so early and Liz nice underwear!" he explained.

"Well I heard a yelp so I came running and I ended up here half naked in front of two guys and my sister" Liz said, then realisation hit her. She looked down, screamed and ran back into the tent "I'm not coming out until this trip is over!" she yelled.

"Come on Liz I wouldn't mind seeing that again" Joked Iggy which earned a slap to the back of the head from me. Iggy turned to Fang "And where have you been mister?" he said in an annoying motherly tone.

"I wash washing my face when I heard the yelp, which caused me to lose my balance and fall into the river" he grumbled. I stuffed my fist into my mouth to try and stop laughing.


	26. Camping Part 5

**Liz's POV**

As soon as I got back into my tent I pulled on jeans and a black tank top. I sat down on my sleeping bag and a tear fell down from my eye. What had I done? Maggie and Iggy were going to hate me forever.

'It wasn't your fault, you were drunk' a little voice said in the back of my head. But I had to be the logic one and tell it to shut up and believe it was my fault, didn't I?

I buried my head in my arms and cried. I never cried, I was strong and tough. I was hardcore and bad-ass. But right now I had betrayed my sister and cheated on my loving boyfriend, and I was weeping.

I heard the tent zip open and Iggy, still shirtless and his strawberry blonde hair ruffled, walked in. "Hey sweetie" he said softly, squeezing in beside me and wrapping his warm arms around me. "What's wrong?" he asked. I had the urge to pour my heart out to him, tell him everything and beg for forgiveness. But I didn't. I just shook my head and stayed silent.

"Liz. You know if there's anything, anything at all you need to say, I'll listen and I'll understand" he whispered softly into my ear. His kindness was only making me feel worse.

"I know there's something wrong, I can see it in our face. And you don't have to tell me, but I am here" he added and I almost cried again.

"I don't think I can tell you Ig, but just believe that I never, ever, will mean to hurt you. You're the best boyfriend I could ever have" I said, feeling strange for I never usually talked all mushy feelings stuff. "I know baby. I know" he said, his cold nose touching my cheek.

He ran his nose across my cheek, my jaw and up to touch my nose, then he slowly lent in and kissed me. At first I was hesitant, not wanting to fall for him anymore, if that was even possible, in case it was over once he found out. But his soft, gentle lips on mine were too much.

I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. I tilted my head, letting the kiss deepen. My left hand raised and I ran it through his soft hair, gently pulling the back of it as he nibbled on my bottom lip. My legs automatically wrapped around him and he bent down and sucked on the soft spot in-between my ribs and hips. I had never had a guy kiss me there, and hell it felt good. He came back and kissed my nose, then proceeded to kiss and suck on my neck.

"Get a room" Maggie called from just outside my tent. "We have a room" I breathed and I hear Iggy chuckle. "Come on, we're going for one last swim before we pack up" Maggie called and I heard her run off.

"Let's go swimming" Iggy grinned. "I'd rather not" I said. "Aww come on, it'll be fun" he said. "It'll be cold" I argued. "It'll keep you cool for later" he added. "I don't have any more clothes" I said. "It'll burn calories" he grinned. "I can think of another way to burn calories" I whispered and I saw a sly smile creep onto his face. "You won't hear me complaining" he said softly, leaning done to kiss me.

I noticed a small hickey on my hip, and not the side he had been on before. It looked old, from last night. I panicked and rolled slightly to my side so it was covered.

I ran my hands down his chest and his kissing became more fiery. He sucked on my bottom lip and I hear a sexy growl in the pit of his chest as I slightly opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in.

His hands were on the bottom part of my back, slowly making their way down to my butt as he pulled my pelvis closer to his. One of his hands moved away and roamed under my shirt. I played with the top of his pants, wriggling them around.

All of a sudden my heart lurched as something large hit the tent. We froze and slowly made our way out of the tent.

Just then something soft yet firm hit me, and I was soaking wet. I looked up to see Maggie and Fang laughing hard with a pile of water balloons piled at their feet.

Iggy grinned at me and ran into his tent and was out in a heartbeat with a packet in his hands. He handed them to me and before I had taken a good look at them, Iggy picked me up and swung me over his shoulder.

"Put me down" I giggled as he ran towards the water. Iggy was tall and lanky; you couldn't see and muscles on him for he was wiry. But hell he was strong. He looked completely at ease as he carried me towards the water. I squealed as we hit the water, both of us falling in.

Don't ask how, but we managed to fill water balloons without a tap. Maggie and Fang stood a few meters from us, about knee deep in the water. Iggy and I had filled balloons surrounding us and we were waist deep. We all picked up a water balloon.

It was on!


	27. Camping part 6

"HIYA" I screamed throwing the last and final water balloon straight onto Fang's head. I danced around him laughing and pointing. "HAHAHAHA I GOT YOU, I GOT YOU " I screamed and blew kisses at him, after my fun and Fang still grumpy I walked off to the tent and sat down on my sleeping bag, while looking around and trying to reach my book which was in the corner of the tent furthest away from me. "How did that get there?"I questioned and once again I tried reaching for it but gave up and pulled out my iPod put it on shuffle and my favourite song came on Jumpstart These Kids Wear Crowns. I got up and started packing my stuff cause we were leaving about 5:30, grabbed clothes that were scattered around the tent and threw them into the bag which took about 5 mins and the second or third time Jumpstart came on, i think i put it on repeat meh, i looked around the tent and didn't see any shadows so i stuck my head out the tent and saw Iggy, Liz and Fang just sitting around the fire talking, so i zipped up the tent and started jumping around to the music.

"We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART  
>4,3,2,1 GO.!<br>What's up, when we get it going  
>No way we're gonna stop.<br>And all you need is a SPARK,SPARK  
>If it's all that you got!<br>GOT,GOT,GOT,GOT  
>-We're gonna give it a JUMPSTART<br>4,3,2,1 GO  
>What's up ? We're gonna dance until our L-L-LEGS<br>Go into shock !  
>Like an adrenaline SHOT, SHOT going straight to the HEART HEART.<br>Heart,heart,heart,heart.  
>WE'RE GONNA GIVE IT A JUMP !"<p>

I sang until i felt someone grab my hips, and pull me against them, they pulled out one of my headphones, i turned my head and met a pair of dark brown eyes

"Your beautiful you know that right" he whispered in my ear, i leaned against him and moved my hips with his, our hips swayed side to side, until the hands on my hips turned me around the face him, i looked up at him.

"You are the most beautiful thing i know Maggie!" he leaned down and presses his nose against mine.

"Kiss Me" I begged, I leaned up so that i was a few centimetres away, i looked down at his lips, licked mine and looked up. Fang watched me with intense eyes; he breathing started to speed up as he watched me.

"Fang..."I paused "Please" I begged once again.

The air became thicker and hotter, I looked up at Fang once again before stepping away and heading towards the zip, but before i had pulled the zip halfway he grabbed my waist, turned me around, pulled me towards him and brought his lips softly against mine. Though the kiss was soft but the intensity of the kiss was mind blowing, my arms crept around his neck so i could pull him closer towards me and he walked back accidently falling on top of one of the blow up beds and pulling me with him, one of his hands crept down my back and ended on my ass giving it a squeeze while the other ran through my hair. I pulled back and grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off throwing it around the tent, I lent down and pressed my lips to the base of his neck, he growled, I started to kiss down his chest and over his abs where I reached his zipper, where I started to unzip his zipper slowly, my eyes never leaving his and dacked him and came face to face with his black boxes.

"Hot" I said looking down at his crutch.

"Not as hot as you" he whispered and beckoned me; I climbed back up and laid my head on his chest while my hands played with his jet black hair.

"Mmmmm" he moaned "That feels good"

"You're telling me" I growled.

Fangs hands slid up and down my sides, before sliding his hands up and under it, I gasped as his warm hands slid closer and closer towards my boobs. I sat up on Fang and pulled off my shirt, while Fangs hands rested on my hips I saw his eyes widen, I wasn't a flat chested but I wasn't huge either but I was a bit on the larger size, which came in handy. I felt Fang get…..um….excited, which made me blush, I've never gone this far in my life so it was new territory to me. Fangs hands slide up towards my chest before stopping and looking up at me, his eyes were asking 'Can I', I nodded…..


	28. Chapter 28: The deadly fall

**Elizabeth's POV**

Iggy and I decided to go for a walk.

Maggie and Fang seemed to be getting serious in the tent.

Iggy's hand was linked with mine and our shoulders were touching (Well my shoulder, his lower arm, dam him for being do tall.) We walked along the water, up a cliff, to the top of the waterfall.

"Elizabeth, I have to tell you something" Iggy said stopping and pulling me to face him.

"Iggy" I warned. "I have something to tell you to" I said quietly.

Fang was going to kill me, and then Maggie was going to kill me. Then I was going to kill me for doing this to Iggy.

"Last night, I don't know what happened. I think we'd had too much to drink because I can't remember a thing. But I woke up practically naked next to a practically naked Fang. Neither of us remember anything, but we think that's its possible that we maybe, possibly, probably, did it" I winced.

I shunned away, hoping he wouldn't cry or anything. His arms wrapped around me and I opened my eyes in shock.

"Is this some kind of way to make me feel anymore guilty because I don't think that's possible?"

"No silly. I'm so proud of you" he grinned. "Ok. Now I'm confused" I really was. "Maggie and I planned it. We got you both really drunk and planted you in Fang's sleeping bag so it looked like that. We wanted to see if you two would be honest with us" Iggy grinned, hugging me tighter.

My mouth dropped open. I felt a mixture of emotions. I was relieved that I hadn't done it with Fang, I felt betrayed by Maggie and Iggy, I also felt pissed at them.

Instead I just threw my arms around Iggy and hugged him.

"Well I was expecting a slap to the face, but this is better" Iggy laughed, hugging me back with so much enthusiasm that he lifted me off my feet and spun me around.

"Can I say what I wanted to say now?" Iggy asked, still grinning.

"Go ahead" I said.

He realesed me and stood in front me, his chest so close to mine, I could feel his shirt brushing mine. He brushed my cheek with the tips of his fingers and I closed my eyes at the heavenly touch, like a feather.

"Elizabeth?" he asked and I looked into his big blue eyes. "Yes?" I said.

"I love you" he whispered. My heart jumped, this was the first time, and truest me, by the expression on his face I knew how much he meant it.

"I love you too" I whispered back. He leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was slow and passionate. I felt him smile and that made me smile as well. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine. He kissed it and we made our way back, hand in hand.

All of a sudden a snake slithered past my feet. I jumped and as I did I slipped on a rock and lost my balance, falling down the cliff. I managed to grab hold of a root sticking out and came to a stop.

"Elizabeth!" Iggy called and I saw him making his way down. "Iggy, don't, you'll fall" I called back to him. He slipped and skidded all the way down to me.

"Give me your hand" He said from above me, holding out his hand.

"No, I'll pull you over" I said, my voice cracking with panic.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to let you just hang there. Give me your hand" He said, his eyes watering. I heard the root snapping so I took a deep breath and reached up, taking Iggy's hand. My knees were all scratched and bleeding and I think one of my ribs were broken.

"I'll have to swing you over to that ledge" he told me and I nodded. He swung me over and I landed on a ledge, being careful not to fall off it.

I heard a grunt and saw Iggy loose his grip and fall. I reached out my hand and grabbed his.

"Reversed situation much?" I gave a pathetic smile as Iggy hung off the side of a cliff, the only thing keeping him here was my hand, though I was having trouble holding him.

My side hurt, defiantly a cracked rib.

"Iggy, just hold on" I said, though I was slipping and I knew if there wasn't a miracle then we'd both go over.

"Elizabeth. Let me go" he said.

"No! I'm not letting go" I was trying not to cry. "Please, for me?" he begged. "Not this time Iggy" I said.

He looked at me with big, loving eyes before opening his hand, letting it slip from my grip and falling. "Iggy!" I screamed.

* * *

><p>I don't remember what really happened next. I remember managing to get back to the track and running down to the bottom of the cliff. I remember Maggie and Fang coming out of their tent and seeing what had happened and Fang came running with me while Maggie dialled an ambulance.<p>

I remember Fang's heart breaking cry as he found Iggy's body first. I remember how much blood there was and how most of the blood was coming from his head. I remember Fang and I carrying a barely breathing Iggy back to camp and the ambulance showed up soon. We literally ran home and got mum to drive us down to the hospital as quickly as possible, I was just praying he'd be alright.

* * *

><p>We were sitting in the emergency waiting room. It was night already. Maggie had fallen asleep in Fang's arms, tears still running down her face. Fang was awake and silent, crying silent tears.<p>

I was curled up on a chair, my eyes wide open, but I wasn't facing the others. I wasn't crying. I was beyond that, plus I think I had cried so much I didn't have anything to cry.

So far there had been no news. All they had said was there was quite a lot of damage and he was unstable.

It was about midnight when the door opened. I sat up and Fang shook Maggie awake. We all looked at the doctor.

"He's stable at the moment, but well, there's a problem" He said.

"You can come see him if you want. Just one at a time" He motioned to the door.

"Liz you go first" Fang said. "Your his brother, you go" I said even though I desperately wanted to just run to Iggy's side. "Just go" Fang gave me a small smile and I squeezed his hand as I walked past.

I slowly walked into the room, afraid of what I might see. Iggy lay there on a bed, so still. I had to watch closely to make sure he was breathing.

There were IVs around him and a blood transfusion. He was black and blue all over and bandages covered him.

I gasped as I saw one particular bandage that was wrapped around his head, covering his eyes.

"I'm afraid that some of the damage was to a nerve system in his head that cut off his vision. He'll never see again" The doctor said softly. I stifled a gasp and tried not to cry.

I walked over to him and ran my hand through his hair, sticky with blood. "His eyes are fine, they'll look exactly like they did before, but he will be blind" he said.

"I don't care. I don't care if he's blind. I'll be there every step of the way and I'll help him no matter what" I said firmly. He nodded and gave me a second alone with Iggy.

"Oh Iggy. What have we done? Trust me, I meant every word I said. I'm not going anywhere" I cried, holding his unmoving and cold hand in mine, feeling his soft pulse.

"I love you" I whispered, laying my head on the bed.


End file.
